A Widow's Journey
by Alwayssg1
Summary: As the Infinity War ends, something big is beginning and a new Avenger arrives with answers, but can the Black Widow handle the truth? Who can she trust and how will she find the answers she's looking for? Will the Avengers be able to stop a threat even bigger than Thanos, one that's been brewing for nearly thirty years? Past Brutasha, BuckyNat. Captasha. MarvelWinter.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say I'm really excited about the prospect of a Black Widow movie. It's about time! I've had this idea roaming around in my head for a bit, so I decided, in light of the big announcement, to go ahead and attempt to write it. This is nothing like my usual stories, so I hope I can do justice to this plot bunny. This is set at around the end of Infinity Wars, but there will be a few flashbacks to Black Widow's time on the run after Civil War. There will be a bit of intrigue, romance, and adventure with multiple Avengers making appearances. I hope you enjoy the ride. This chapter is a bit short, because it's the introduction but I have several chapters mapped out.**

 **I don't own these characters. They all belong to Marvel.**

Natasha slowly opened her eyes. Whatever hit her had certainly left a mark. Honestly, she was surprised to be alive. If Steve hadn't blocked a portion of the blast with his shield, she certainly wouldn't be walking away from this one.

Steve? Where was Steve? Natasha slowly rose into a sitting position, moving her left hand to her aching head as she sat up. Yep, it definitely stung. She didn't have to see a doctor to know she had a concussion, but at least the head injury didn't appear to be bleeding much. Cautiously, she moved her head, scanning the debris-cluttered landscape of Wakanda for signs of Steve or the others.

She was just about to stand up when she saw Steve's shield. Before she could get to it, she heard Bruce calling her name. "Nat, thank God, finally. I was afraid I'd lost you!"

"Steve," Natasha muttered, pointing toward the shield.

"Easy, Nat," Bruce whispered as he helped her up. "I'll take a look."

Natasha followed behind Bruce slowly. Bruce moved the debris off of Steve as quickly as he could. The captain was face down, so he and Natasha rolled him over to assess his condition.

"I'm sorry," Steve muttered, looking directly into Natasha's eyes, then he took a last breath and closed his eyes.

"Steve!" Natasha screamed, but he was gone. Natasha closed her own eyes and let the tears fall.

"What the-" Bruce exclaimed and Natasha opened her eyes. Where Steve's body had been, a strange monster was in it's place. Still in the tattered uniform of Captain America was a reptilian creature of some kind. With it's pointy ears and odd jawline, one thing was abundantly clear. This was not the corpse of America's first Avenger.

"Bruce?" Natasha questioned.

"I have no idea, Nat, absolutely no idea."

The two Avengers were still staring at the creature when Nick Fury, Tony, and a woman Natasha had never seen before arrived. "Out of the way," the woman shouted as she pulled a strange device out of her bag and attached it to the corpse. "Stand clear." A volt of blue-green energy shot through the body and the creature coughed and opened his eyes. "Don't you dare shape shift, skrull. The gig is up. You will be questioned."

The creature, skrull, Natasha corrected herself nodded slightly to the woman before focusing his eyes back on Natasha. "I am sorry," he whispered, "I was only doing my job."

"Fury, what's going on?" an exasperated Tony asked. "One minute we're getting destroyed by Thanos and the next minute you show up with this blonde chick, the tide turns, Thanos flees, and Steve is a crocodile. Answers now."

Nick narrowed his eye and gave Tony a glare. "I think you meant to say thank you, Fury, but I realize you've had a hard day so I'm going to give you a pass."

"I'm not one of your S.H.I.E.L.D minions, Fury. I meant exactly what I said. I don't answer to you," Tony fumed.

"No," Fury agreed, "I believe you answer to the U.N. now, don't you, Stark?"

As the two men had their bitter exchange, Sam, Wanda, Hawkeye, and Bucky arrived. "Steve?" Bucky asked as he stared at the monster.

"No," Fury replied, "Steve Rogers has been compromised. This is a skrull. He's a war-like alien who's species have been attempting to take over the world since the 90's."

"A warlike what?" Hawkeye asked.

At the same moment, Sam added, "the 90's?"

"And, you're just mentioning this now, because?" demanded Tony.

"Need to know information, Stark, and you didn't need to know," Fury replied.

"Fury, we need to transport the prisoner. He still needs significant medical treatment and we need him to answer our questions," the woman replied.

"Of course, Danvers," Fury agreed, "the rest of you will be fully briefed when we get to the helicarrier."

"Fury taking orders," Tony muttered.

"I'm deferring to my skrull expert, Stark. Captain Danvers may look like a new recruit but she's been fighting skrull since you were still pouting over your daddy issues."

"Daddy issues? And, this girl couldn't possibly have been fighting in the 90's. She was, what, 5?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Stark. My name is Captain Carol Danvers, but people tend to call me Captain Marvel."

"Captain Marvel? Never heard of you," Tony replied.

"I told you you weren't the only superhero, Stark. Time to go. I'll catch you all up when we are in the air."

Bruce offered Natasha an arm as they walked to their transport. Bruce's eyes never left Natasha, but hers closely followed the injured skrull. Where was Steve? And, who was this skrull who had just saved her life? Had he been impersonating Steve from the start? Did she ever even meet the real Captain America? Natasha shuddered. This was the most insane day of her life and that was saying a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I should give a spoiler warning here. There are mild spoilers for Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, Civil War, and Ragnarock. I don't think any of them would ruin your movie experience, but you have been warned.**

Once they were aboard the helicarrier, the Avengers questions to Fury continued while Carol took the prisoner to the med bay. Natasha listened silently to the exchange. She was suddenly very tired. With Bruce and Clint hovering over her as if they were afraid she was going to break, Natasha just leaned up against Clint's shoulder and tried to let the facts sink in to her brain. She wasn't sure if it was the concussion or the shock giving her a splitting headache, but she refused to be seen by a medic until she heard Fury's explanation.

"If you will all stop talking for a few minutes, I'll get you up to speed," Fury demanded and the weary Avengers finally relented and took seats around the briefing table. "In 1997, I got my first real glimpse into how big the universe really is and how woefully unprepared we were to deal with the threats that were out there. Captain Danvers was a young captain in the Air Force at the time and a remarkable experience with an alien race called the Kree gave her some very unique gifts. It also put our planet in the sights of two very dangerous aliens, the Kree and the Skrull."

"The Kree had been secretly experimenting on humans for millennia, but the Skrulls didn't know about our existence until that time. You are all aware of the inhuman phenomenon that has given the governments of this world pause for the last few years. That was, in a large part, thanks to the Kree's genetic experiments. The Kree are not our friends, but it's the Skrull who have put our very existence in peril."

"The Skrull and the Kree have been at war since we were still trying to figure out how to rub two sticks together and build a fire. In the 90's, that war started affecting us. Since then, Earth has become very sought after soil. This is one of the reasons for the Avengers initiative. The Kree come with superior weapons, but the Skrull come with something much more dangerous. As you saw on the battlefield today, the Skrull are shape shifters. We believe Captain America is one of many who've been replaced by Skrull operatives. Some of you could be Skrull for all I know."

"Then let's question everyone," Bruce replied after Fury was silent for a moment. "We ask questions only each of us could answer and we figure this out."

"If only it were that easy," Fury replied. "Skrull don't just take on the physical appearances of the people they replace. They also absorb all of their memories, mimic all of their mannerisms, and absorb their special abilities. They become a perfect copy in every way."

"So, if I'm getting this straight, you're telling me that any of us, including you, could be a Skrull and the only really accurate way to know for sure would be to kill us and see if we go reptile?" Tony asked then looking at Bruce, he added, "you might not be the only green monster on the team, Banner."

"Now you're getting it, Stark," Fury replied. "I once told Rogers that the last time I trusted anyone I lost an eye. It was the truth. A Skrull replaced my friend, got close to me, and attacked. I lost my eye, killed the imposter, and rescued my friend. That friend was Carol Danvers. I haven't had the luxury of trusting anyone since, but that doesn't change the fact that Danvers and I are going to need your help to see how far the Skrulls have managed to infiltrate our planet."

"You said yourself that any of us could be Skrull, aren't you afraid the alien in our midst might tip off the others?" Sam asked.

"It is a real possibility, but we will all have to keep our eyes on one another. You can no longer trust each other. Look at every action your teammates make under a microscope. Dissect those actions. Maybe they'll slip up then maybe we will get a lead."

"On the farm," Tony began, "Steve said he wasn't the same man who came out of the ice." Tony looked at Sam suspiciously. Natasha's heart sank at the implication.

"Are you suggesting Steve was taken before we battled Ultron?" Sam asked. "I was with him. We were searching for Bucky together. Are you trying to suggest I might be one of those things? I fought by your side against Ultron, so did Steve."

"You both fought by my side today, too, but we all know Steve wasn't Steve on that battlefield," Tony shot back. "Besides, it could explain what happened to us with the accords."

"He's not wrong about that," Clint added. "The accords separated us. That seems like something an evil reptile might do, but it would have taken more than just Steve to make that happen. You're the one that wanted us to sign, Tony."

"And, Rogers and Winter Soldier fought me and left me behind. Do you really believe that would have happened if we were both Skrulls?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know what to believe right now."

Fury cleared his throat. "Now that you are beginning to see the gravity of this situation, I think you understand why I kept this as need to know information." He paused and looked at Bruce. "Ross is dead, or rather, the Skrull we believe has controlled Ross for the last fifteen to twenty years is dead. His daughter Betty is aboard the carrier. She's in a VIP room."

Natasha felt Bruce tense. "Betty's here?"

"She could probably use an old friend about now," Fury said with a nod.

"You should go to her, Bruce," Natasha whispered. "She needs you."

"You're injured. I should stay with you."

"I'm fine. I just need a little time to recover. She lost her father," Natasha paused. "The man who chased you down wasn't a man at all. He was an imposter just like the one that took Steve's place. Don't you get it? There's no one keeping you apart anymore."

"But, what about us, Nat? We haven't gotten to talk yet. I didn't leave you. The other guy left. I love you."

Natasha frowned. This was so complicated. "Bruce, it's been 3 years. I feel differently now. I'm sorry."

Bruce frowned, kissed her on the cheek, and stood up. "I'll be here when you need me. We still need to have that talk."

Before Natasha could respond, he left the conference room. Clint squeezed her shoulder, and she gave him a half-smile. She almost felt relieved when Bruce left. It had taken her so much time to stop caring for him, but she knew they weren't right for each other. He needed to try to salvage things with Betsy, and she needed to figure this mess out before she lost anyone else.

After Bruce left, Carol joined the shell-shocked Avengers. "He'll live. I doubt we'll be able to interrogate him properly before tomorrow, but that's probably for the best. You all look a little worse for the wear."

"Tomorrow isn't good enough," Bucky replied. "Steve could be dead or dying. We need to know what they did with him. We have to rescue him."

"Rescuing Rogers and the others is a priority, Buchanan, but it's not the only priority. The people are terrified. Thanos has managed to cause more destruction in a day than you Avengers have wreaked in your entire careers. We have to help stabilize things without alerting anyone outside of this room to the Skrull's existence. Stark, that's where you come in. You and a small team will go back to New York tomorrow. Get the population to feel safe again. Brag about the Avengers victory over Thanos and get those damn Accords out of our way."

"I'll do what I can. I'd like to take Rhodes, Parker, Strange, and," he paused and looked at Wanda, "if you're willing, I could use your help, too, Wanda."

"Tony, I don't trust you, and you don't trust me. For that matter, no one trusts me. Why do you want me to go with you now?" Wanda asked.

"A couple of reasons, but the main one is you need to be off the front lines for a bit. I know how you felt about Vision, how he felt about you. Let me take you back to headquarters. We'll help you."

"He's not dead, Tony!" Wanda shouted, "if we can get the stone back-"

"And, we will, Wanda. I promise. We will chase down Thanos to whatever backwater planet he ran off to and we will get that stone back in Vision's head, but you need a friend right now. Let me make up for some of the hurt I've caused you. Let me be that friend."

Wanda nodded. "I will go with you."

"Leave Thanos to us," Peter said, rising with the other guardians. "I've got a ship. We have connections. We can do some recon."

"Valkrie and I will join you," Thor replied.

"Wait, no," Natasha cried. "What if they've taken Steve off world? We might need a ship."

"That won't be a problem," Carol replied. "I have been traveling the galaxy for years dealing with the Skrull."

"I'm going with you," Natasha replied.

"Me too," Sam added. "I follow Cap."

"Steve didn't give up on me. I'm not giving up on him," Bucky agreed.

"Guess I better tell the wife I'll mend that fence when we get back," Clint added.

"Wait a minute," Tony argued. "If my theory is right and Steve disappeared after D.C. then Sam could also be a Skrull."

"I'm not a reptile, Stark. I'm me. I told you! I'm not one of them!"

Natasha got up and moved toward Sam. "Sam, it's okay. Tony is just doing what Fury suggested. We have to be careful." Natasha slowly walked over to the door. Steve's shield was sitting beside it. She picked it up and put it in Sam's hand. "Right now, the world is hurting. It needs a Captain America. I'll go get Steve. You keep his place warm. Go with Tony."

"Wait, what? No, I already picked my team," Tony huffed.

Natasha glared at him over her shoulder. "Remember, I could kill you in fourteen different ways with my bare hands," softening she added, "Besides, if neither of you trust the other then I feel much more secure about the safety of New York. You'll watch each other for mistakes."

"She makes a valid point," Tony replied.

"I would feel better if I had an eye on you," Sam agreed.

"Well, since we can't do anything else until tomorrow, I suggest you all get some sleep," Fury replied. "Remember, no one outside of this room can know the magnitude of this situation. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, we're going to go get you checked out now," Clint said as he led Natasha from the briefing room.

Natasha nodded. He head did hurt. "You need to check on Laura and the kids. I've got this."

"I called before the meeting. They're a little shook up but no worse for the wear."

"Clint, you know I can't take you with me, right?"

"Nat, don't be ridiculous. You can't possibly think I'm a skrull."

"It's not that, although, right now I'm not giving anyone a free pass on that one. I don't know where they've taken Steve. If we have to go gallivanting across the galaxy-"

"Then you'll need me to have your back."

"Clint, this isn't like a trip to Budapest here. I could be gone a long time. I might not make it back. Think about Laura and the kids."

"And, you think Laura would be happy with me if I let you leave the planet without me? Come on, Nat. I know you. You aren't okay right now, and I'm not talking about the concussion. This is Steve we're talking about here. He's important to you. You're a little bit compromised."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to imply-"

"Not implying, I'm just stating the facts."

"I would go for any of you."

"I have no doubt about that, and if Steve were standing here and I was missing, He would say you were compromised, too. There are very few people you've really let in, Nat. I'm proud to be one of them, but, you have to at least admit, Steve is another."

"What if it was never Steve? What if the man we knew as Captain America has always been a skrull?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I have a feeling our Steve was taken after he went public as Captain America."

"Do you think Tony could be right? Could he have been taken after D.C.?"

"I guess it's possible, but I don't really know. I hope not."

"I should have went with him and Sam. I could have, you know. I could have helped them look for Bucky, maybe prevented this from happening."

"Or, maybe guaranteed that it happened to you, too. No, Nat, don't think of should have, would have, could haves right now. He's lucky you're still you so you can rescue his-"

"And, you're so sure I'm me? Maybe you should practice not trusting people under the circumstances."

"Nat, seriously, we will find him and bring him home."

"No, Clint, I'll find him. I need to know you and the family are safe. You can't go."

Clint finally shrugged, "You're sure?"

"Positive," Natasha quickly answered, "but Clint, if you turn out to be a skrull and anything happens to Laura and the kids, I will kill you myself."

Clint laughed. "Fair enough. Let's get you checked out."

"You were really lucky, Romanoff," the doctor said as he finished his examination. "Mild concussion and the contusions should heal up pretty quickly. Ibuprofen for the pain and come back if you experience any vision issues or dizziness."

"Thanks for checking her out, Doc," Clint said with a smile.

Natasha was barely paying attention. She couldn't take her eyes off of the guarded door to the imposter's room. The one with the answers was so close. All she had to do was get around the guards and she could ask what she so desperately needed to know.

"I know that look, Nat. Forget it. Could you sneak in? Of course, but this is the helicarrier. They'd find out."

"Not if I disable the cameras and shimmy through the vents. I'd just need a distraction."

"Uh uh, no way. You are in no condition to shimmy anywhere. Besides, if Fury catches you, he'll pull you from the mission and lock you up. He'll think your one of them."

"Clint, I have to know when the exchange took place. It's important. I need to talk to him alone."

Clint sighed. "Wait until morning. We'll find a way to get you in there with him alone. Heck, we'll even make Fury think it's his idea to give you the time, okay?"

Natasha nodded, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the door. Steve was out there somewhere. She couldn't rest until her questions were answered. Clint walked Nat to the quarters Fury had assigned her and made sure she was settled in bed. Natasha silently recalled every detail of the last few times she had seen Steve, desperately searching for clues. As tired as she was, sleep did not come easily.

She must have finally dosed off, because when she looked at the clock it was just after 3 in the morning. Deciding she still had time to put her newly formed plan into action, Natasha quickly dressed and slipped out of her quarters. The corridor was oddly silent as she made her way to the service elevator. She entered, pushed the button, and just as the elevator doors were closing, a familiar metal arm slipped between the doors. After pushing them open, Bucky joined her inside.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to try anything tonight. Took you long enough," Bucky said as the elevator started to move.

"What are you talking about, James? I just woke up restless and needed to take a walk," Natasha lied.

"Sure, and I suppose this particular elevator leading to the most strategic entrance to the prisoner's room was just a coincidence."

"James," Natasha warned.

"It's okay. I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to help, well, help and make sure you're not a skrull trying to free your buddy before he gives up Steve's location," Bucky finished with a slight grin. "You know this would be easier with a partner."

"I prefer to work alone," Natasha replied with just a little more bite than she intended.

"Natalia, we've worked together before and I seem to recall us being a really good team," Bucky smirked.

"Wait, what?" Natasha's blood ran cold. He called her Natalia. Bucky remembered. She did not need this right now. "James, I don't think-"

"Sorry, the Natalia just slipped out. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared. I'm just surprised. I thought your memory had been wiped."

"Many times over, but some things have come back with time. We can talk about it later. Right now, we need a plan. I've already set the cameras on a loop. I think it's in both of our best interests to find out when the switch took place as soon as possible," Bucky paused and looked into Natasha's eyes. "Steve told me about Sydney."

Natasha nodded slowly. She shouldn't have been surprised that Steve would confide in his best friend. Resigned to let him help, Natasha sighed. "I was thinking I would shimmy through the vent and enter through the ceiling."

Bucky frowned. "Pretty sure I'm not going to fit."

"No, but you can be my distraction."

"Awe, just like Leningrad," Bucky smiled. "I told you I remembered."

"Okay, let's get this over with. There should be an opening in the cleaning closet. It'll put me close enough, but you've got to buy me as much time as possible."

"On it," Bucky replied before heading towards the front door of the infirmary.

Natasha quietly slipped into the cleaning closet only to find Clint sitting on an upside-down bucket, half-asleep against the wall.

"I had a feeling our little talk went in one ear and out the other," Clint grinned. "Thought you'd have less chance of getting caught if I helped."

Natasha smiled. "Bucky's going to distract the nurses. Want to help me open the vent and give me a boost then you can keep watch on this end."

"Bucky?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay, but can we trust him?"

"Probably about as much as we can trust each other at this point. Let's do this."

Navigating the air duct was easy enough and soon Natasha was back on solid ground in Not-Steve's room. The skrull was looking at her as she came down from the ceiling. "I wondered when you'd show up," he whispered.

"I need to know where he is and when you took him."

"Of course you do," the skrull sighed. "I don't think you'll like the answer Nat."

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that. Just answer the questions."

"Natasha, don't you get it," the skrull replied as he morphed back into Steve Rogers, "I have all of his memories. I can look like him. Just break me out of here and I'll be him for you. We can go away and start over. We could be together."

"You're not him. Change back now, and don't you ever take his form again," Natasha hissed.

Reverting back to his reptilian self, the Skrull door again. "I have his memories. I have his feelings. They've become my own. I love-"

"No, don't finish that sentence. Where is Steve?"

"Why are you creeping through ducts? Fury doesn't know you're here, does he? I think I should wait for the formal interrogation. It puts me in a better bargaining position, don't you think? Now, if you aren't here to help me escape then I'd like to get some sleep. You going out the way you came in or should I make some noise?"

Immediately, Natasha was on top of the Skrull, her hands on his neck, "you'd be dead before the door opened."

"And, you'd have no way to find your Steve. You won't kill me, and your tactics won't work. I know you," he paused, "intimately."

Natasha jerked her hands from his throat and stood up. "Before or after Sydney?" In a softer voice, she practically pleaded with him, "I need to know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimean Peninsula**

 **5 months before Thanos reached Earth**

Natasha pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck as she walked to the door of the rundown apartment complex. Finding the door quickly, she knocked. No answer. She knocked again and heard a rustling sound but still no reply. Finally, she knocked a third time, "Steve," she said softly, hoping he could hear her voice but afraid to speak louder and risk giving away his position.

The door opened and the bearded man pulled her inside, quickly closing the door behind them. The room was dimly lit but Natasha saw the familiar smile. "You're here," Steve said, pulling her into a hug. "How did you find me?"

Natasha smiled. "I'm a spy, Cap. Besides, you haven't exactly done a good job of laying low, Nomad."

Steve frowned at the use of his new moniker. "I couldn't just keep sitting there doing nothing."

Natasha nodded. "No, that's not who you are." Her voice softened, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Nat. I looked for you after the fiasco at the airport. Helping me cost you too much."

"Yeah, well, doing the right thing usually has consequences. You look like you've been injured. Need any help cleaning the wounds?"

"I bandaged them up. It's not the worse I've ever had. I'll heal."

Natasha nodded again. "I'd still better take a look. Shirt off Cap."

Steve grunted but did as he was told. Natasha gently pulled the bandage away and picked up the peroxide that was still sitting on the table. He winced a bit as she worked, but they both remained fairly silent until the bandage was replaced and Steve's well chiseled abs were once again covered by a t-shirt. "So, I'm guessing you didn't come all the way here to bandage me up. What's going on, Nat?"

"I was in the area doing a job and just thought it would be nice to see an old friend," Natasha replied as casually as she could manage.

"A job, huh? Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't just sit back and lay low."

"Hey, I'm good at laying low. You didn't find me remember? Anyway, I finished what I needed to do, saw an interesting bit of news about an uprising of the repressed and knew you wouldn't be far away. The rest was easy."

"Well, since I know you're on the outs with Ross, I'm guessing I have Fury to thank for you being in the right place at the right time," Steve smirked.

"No comment," Natasha grinned. "Can't tell you all my secrets."

"I've missed you, Nat. I wanted to find you and get you safely to Wakanda. You wouldn't have to worry about hiding there."

"I'm good at hiding, Steve. I'm managing pretty well. You, on the other hand, need to learn to be more covert."

"You offering to train me? Why don't you come back to Wakanda and teach me your ways?"

"Nice try, Cap, but I don't think T'Challa would be very interested in having me there after tasting the widow's bite."

"It wouldn't be a problem. He gets it now. He's on our side."

Natasha frowned. "All the same, I think I'll keep my own accommodations, thank you."

"Too bad. I've really, really missed my partner."

Natasha smiled sadly. She'd missed him, too. "Well, you do need some training."

"So, you'll come with me?"

"No," Natasha said firmly, "but you can come with me for a bit. I've finished my assignment and I've got a little time off. How do you feel about a trip to Australia?"

Steve grinned. "You inviting me to your secret hideout?"

Natasha laughed. "Maybe. What do you say, Cap? Want to take a trip and let me show you how not to get caught by Ross's minions?"

They boarded a flight for Sydney two days later. Natasha took Steve to her safe house and the two spent a few days just enjoying each other's closeness. Natasha had thought about Steve a lot since their encounter at the airport. She'd kept in touch with Tony after he warned her that Ross was going to come for her, and Tony told her about the prison break on the raft. Neither of them doubted Steve's hand in the ordeal. Natasha only wished she'd been able to help free their friends, but her job in that moment was clear. Laura and the kids needed to be moved to safety. She and Clint had worked out a plan for this type of eventuality years before and it was important she execute it before Ross got wind of the family's existence. Her busyness didn't keep her from questioning herself though. Helping Steve may have been the right move but it wasn't the smart one, and Natasha always tried to choose the smart move. It didn't take her long to realize she'd let her feelings get in the way of her brain on this one.

There was just something about Steve. He was good and noble and pure, but he saw her for who she was, who the Red Room made her, and he still considered her his equal. He treated her like she was good and noble, too. She'd been attracted to him from the start. That's why she'd tried so hard to set him up. He deserved more than she could ever give him, but Bruce was like her. He was just as damaged. Falling for him didn't seem quite as wrong.

After Bruce disappeared, Steve kept her going. Training the new Avengers together drew them closer and her feelings for Bruce faded. If Natasha was honest with herself, she'd have to admit it got really hard to fight her attraction to Steve. They had a weekly movie "date" where Natasha tried to catch Steve up on the things he'd missed, but she always made sure to keep some distance between them. Captain America needed someone better than the Black Widow.

Things were different now. They were both on the run. Sure, he'd kissed Sharon, but she wasn't stupid. He had liked her once, and she'd bet even money he still felt something for her. So, when the two of them were walking out of the opera house and Steve took her hand in his own, she didn't bother resisting. When he pulled her close and brushed her blond hair out of her face, she didn't bother pushing his hand away. And, when he leaned down to kiss her, she could only kiss him back.

 **Present day**

 **Helicarrier**

"I need to know," Natasha had whispered.

The skrull looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry. We could have been so good together. It wasn't Steve who saved you today, Natasha. That was me. Remember that."

Natasha was about to ask again when she heard Bucky's voice raise on the other side of the door. He was flirting with a nurse, but Natasha knew he was trying to warn her that the nurse was on her way in to check on her patient. She quickly raised herself up into the air duct, closed the vent behind her, and made her way back to Clint.

"Did you get your answers?" Clint asked as he helped to lower her back to the floor.

Natasha shook her head before burying her face in his chest. Clint hugged her tightly for a few minutes while she regained her composure. "Can you walk me back to my room?" She whispered.

"Anything for you, Nat," Clint said as he place a kiss on her forehead. "We will get him back."

 **Helicarrier**

 **Fury's office**

"I guess the back up cameras were a good idea," Carol said, looking at Fury who was currently watching feed from the prisoner's room, the nurses' station, and the closet. "You even knew the route they would take. Do you think these are our other imposters?"

"No," Fury replied without taking his eyes off the screens. "I'd be much more suspicious if Romanoff, Barton, and Barnes or some combination of the three hadn't pulled a stunt like this."

"So, you think they are themselves?"

"I didn't say that, but this goes with Barnes and Romanoff's MO, and Barton and Romanoff go way back. They didn't try to help him escape, so I'm satisfied for now."

"What about the others?" Carol asked. "None of them have left their quarters except Valkrie."

"True enough," Fury replied as he glanced at the feeds from the rooms he'd assigned each Avenger, "but none of them are acting particularly out of character. T'Challa is the only one awake, and I would expect the king to be struggling with the responsibilities waiting on him at home. Wakanda was hit hard. And, Valkarie's visit to Thor earlier makes perfect sense after Thanos managed to kill so many of the Asgardians. Thor may have had issues with Loki, but they were brothers."

"So, we proceed with the plans as they are?"

"For now, but don't let your guard down, Danvers. Trust is a luxury-"

"We can't afford," Carol finished. "I know. It looks like the ones going with me are, at least, behaving like themselves, but I'd rather keep both my eyes." Fury raised an eyebrow at the comment, but Carol continued, "I'll keep my guard up."

"Get some rest, Danvers. We'll let Romanoff think she got away with her little private interrogation for now. I'm going to talk to some contacts on the ground and find out what really happened in Sydney. I have my suspicions, but I'd like to have confirmation before I confront her."

Carol nodded and left the room. Fury continued to watch the screens until he saw Carol enter her own quarters then he picked up the phone. "Morse, I have a mission for you. It's urgent. How soon can you get to Australia?"


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha looked at the clock as soon as her eyes opened the next morning. Crap, she'd overslept. Dressing quickly, she headed straight for the command center. She needed to be there for the skrull's interrogation. Finding Steve had to be the top priority. She couldn't let that skrull get into her head. She saw Fury talking with a group of agents and made a bee-line in his direction.

"Sleep well last night, Romanoff? How's the head?" Fury asked.

"I'll manage. Is the prisoner awake? We need to get started?"

"Already in progress, Romanoff. Danvers, Stark, and Rhodes are with him now."

"I better get in there. Stark and Rhodes don't have as much experience in interrogation as I do," Natasha replied, working her way toward the door.

Fury touched her shoulder as she passed. "Not so fast, Romanoff."

Natasha turned to face him. "I'm the best interrogator you have, Fury. You need to send me in."

"Walk with me, Romanoff." Natasha followed Fury to his office. "Sit."

"What's going on Fury?"

"That's actually what I was going to ask you, Romanoff. Why are you so anxious to be in the room with the prisoner?"

"Because we have to find Ste-Captain Rogers. The longer it takes to get the intel, the less likely we are to find him. Isn't that the mission?"

"You know good and well the mission is bigger than Rogers, but, I agree, he is a priority. Let me show you something." Fury pulled up an email on his computer, clicking the attachment. A picture of Steve and Natasha come on the screen, a picture taken in Sydney. It was obviously taken by a security camera. It was also very obviously a moment they wouldn't have chosen to share with the world. The picture was of their kiss in front of the Sydney Opera House. "Want to explain this?"

Natasha swallowed. "How did you get this?"

"Does it matter? You know you're not the only off-the-book resource I keep around. I asked you a question, Romanoff?"

"It was taken four months ago in Sydney, but I'm guessing you knew that. Steve joined me in there after my mission in the Ukraine. He stayed with me a few months. I was trying to help him learn how to be more covert," Natasha replied, keeping her voice even.

"Hmm, since he was a wanted man, I'm assuming you fixed him up with an alias. What did you come up with?"

"Stan Grant. He posed as a vacationing engineer."

"Really? Well, that makes the document I just received make a bit more sense." Fury opened a second attachment, and Natasha gasped. "Want to read this to me?" Natasha didn't say a word. "Awe, your concussion, I'll just tell you what it says. This is a marriage certificate for Stan Grant and Natalie Rogers. Ringing any bells? What was your allies in Sydney again, Romanoff?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Fury," Natasha answered quietly.

"This wasn't even hard for me to get a hold of, Romanoff. Leaving a paper trail is sloppy. You're better than this, so I'm going to have to assume your romance with Steve Rogers, or more likely, your romance with the alien impersonating Captain America, made you slip up."

Natasha cringed a bit. "Fury, nothing happened between us before Sydney. I didn't know he had been switched until yesterday."

"That I believe. Look, I get it. Under ordinary circumstances, I'd be opening a bottle of champagne to toast to your happiness. But, these are not ordinary circumstances. I can't let you interrogate the skrull. No more sneaking into his room in the middle of the night either." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't know?" He softened his voice. "Natasha, I understand. You and Rogers were very close. You fell in love with him. If anyone deserves a little happiness, it's you. But, there's a very real possibility that the one you became involved with is the alien that is currently in that cell. Are you going to be able to do what needs to be done?"

"Give the order and I'll kill him right now."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'd like to do that. But, for now, we need him alive. Can you manage to leave him alive, Romanoff?" He paused, "when I first encountered the skrulls and Danvers was replaced, I lost my eye. Killing that skrull made finding my partner more difficult, and I didn't feel for her what you feel for Rogers. You are compromised." He hit delete on the file on his computer. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"Just Bucky. Steve told him."

"Not Clint?" Natasha shook her head. "Good. Keep it that way."

Natasha was surprised. "You aren't going to tell the others?"

"No. I saw you yesterday after we discovered Rogers was replaced and I saw you with the prisoner last night. In light of these new facts, I am inclined to believe you are not a skrull. I may not want you in on the interrogation, but I want you on this mission. If the others get wind of this, they may have other ideas."

Natasha was shocked. She was sure Fury was going to bench her. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"See that you don't," he paused, "And Romanoff, if I have to give a kill order on the skrull, he's all yours."

Natasha nodded. Knowing the conversation was over, she left the room. She was sitting outside of the interrogation room waiting when Bruce arrived with coffee.

"You look like you could use this," he said taking the seat beside her.

Natasha took the cup. "Thank you."

"Black, two sugars, just like you like it. I thought we should talk." Natasha only nodded. "The green guy was in control for a long time. Thor found me and it took seeing you on the screen in the quinjet to fully bring me back. I did not mean to leave you, Nat. I never wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry."

"Bruce, you don't have apologize to me. This wasn't your fault. If anyone should apologize, it's me. I'm the one who brought out the monster. I'm sorry for costing you so much time."

"But, your feelings have still changed. That's the way you worded it yesterday, right?"

Natasha nodded. "You're a good man, Bruce. I'm sorry."

"Any chance those feelings of yours could change again?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess I can give Fury my answer now. He wants me to go with Tony and work on a way to detect these skrulls. I was thinking I'd rather go with you, but Tony it is."

"If anyone can find a way to detect them, it's you, Bruce," Natasha assured him. Almost as an afterthought, she added, "You should take Betty with you."

"Yeah, well, it's a tall order but I'll do my best. I'm going to go tell Fury I'm in. Be careful, Nat," he paused, "and I'll think about it. She's really struggling."

Natasha gave Bruce a weak smile and he walked away. She watched him go, silently wishing her heart still belonged to him, before drifting back to her thoughts.

 **Sydney, Australia**

 **4 months in the past**

Natasha took a deep breath. "Are you serious?" She asked the man on one knee before her.

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, Nat," Steve nervously replied.

"I know. It's just so sudden."

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but I just found out the woman I've desired since she vaulted off my shield to fight aliens loves me back. I don't ever want to let you go again. Marry me, Nat."

"Steve, I love you, but I've been married. I wasn't very good at it. What if I mess this up?"

"Nat, you aren't the same woman who married Alexi. And, we're good together, you and me. The romance might be new, but we've been partners a long time. There's no one I trust more than you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Natasha's eyes began to water. "And, this isn't some elaborate attempt to hide me away safely in Wakanda?" she teased.

"I don't care where we are as long as we're together. What do you say, Nat? Marry me?"

"Yes, Steve, let's do it." Natasha replied and Steve took her into his arms and kissed her.

 **Helicarrier**

Natasha couldn't stop thinking about their time in Sydney. They'd gotten married the day after Steve proposed, but staying together had proven more difficult than Natasha could ever have imagined. Two weeks later, Steve had been summoned to Wakanda because Bucky was awake and circumstances kept them apart until Thanos's ship loomed over the planet. Now, Natasha could only hope the switch had been made in that short span of time and that she'd soon have her husband back. The idea that she'd actually never been Steve's wife, that they'd never been together, was more than she could bear.

She was still dwelling on her thoughts when the door to the room opened and the interrogation team came out. Tony was the last to exit. He gave her a sigh as he closed the door behind him. "He talked. Let's get the band together and make a plan."

Natasha nodded. "Is Steve okay? Did he say how long he's been impersonating our captain?"

Tony shook his head. "He wouldn't give us that information, but Cap was supposed to be on a transport back to Kral 5."

"5?" Natasha asked.

"No idea. Maybe something happened to the other four. Anyway, it's in the Andromeda galaxy. Oh, and get this, apparently Thanos was a hybrid. His father was an Eternal, whatever that is, and his mother was a skrull. Our prisoner isn't a Thanos fan. That's probably why he helped us. From the sound of things, it looks like you're in for quite a trip, Widow. If the situation weren't so dire, I'd be jealous. Sounds like the journey of a lifetime."

 **Just a quick FYI, Thanos is a hybrid, half eternal/half skrull. Also, I chose Kral 5 for a very good reason. You'll see why as the story moves along. Feel free to guess in the reviews section if you want to show off your comic book knowledge.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I've been to Kral 5," Carol said after the team was gathered around the briefing table. "The upside is that they have an obsession with Earth. Basically, every skrull on the planet takes on human form. This gives us a distinct advantage, but-"

"Why are there always buts? I was happy with the distinct advantage part," Clint complained.

"Oh, Legolas, this but is a big one," Tony smirked.

"But," Carol continued after giving a glare to Clint and Tony, "They have an obsession with the 1930's, specifically the gangsters of the 1930's. It's their version of a resort, a pleasure planet if you will. We'll need to look and act the part if we're going to find our missing people."

Tony looked at Natasha. "Told you it was going to be quite a trip."

"I think I'm up for the challenge," Natasha replied. "How many people are we rescuing? Any idea?"

Fury cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, that is intel our prisoner wasn't able to give us. By my own calculations, I would ball park figure the number in the twenties, possibly higher. We are talking heads of state, high ranking officials, and potentially other avengers."

Everyone looked around the room suspiciously. Finally, Scott asked the obvious question. "How can we be sure the ones we are sending aren't skrulls? You told us we couldn't trust anyone."

"True, but we have to do something. We can't just leave Steve there," Sam replied.

"Well, I know I'm not a skrull," Scott replied. "Send me."

"Negative," Fury replied. "You and King T'Challa are the only ones not currently assigned elsewhere. Obviously, it's important the king be with his people after recent events, but I don't want any of the people in the know running around with some sort of checks and balances. You are going to Wakanda."

"Is it really necessary to send a spy with me," T'Challa argued. "I am not a skrull."

"So you say," Fury nodded, "but you are a head of state. If you are who you say you are, consider the Antman a security detail. It could be argued that I need you to keep an eye on him as well. A skrull with the ability to shrink to the size of an ant is not something I'm particularly comfortable with. I'm sending Romanoff, Barton, and Barnes with Captain Danvers."

"About that-" Clint began.

"Clint doesn't need to go on this one, Fury," Natasha continued, lowering her voice. "His other responsibilities make traveling to another galaxy a bad idea."

Fury frowned. "Well, no avenger is to be without a partner for the duration. Your other responsibilities will have to deal with you being in Wakanda for the duration."

"Thank you," Natasha replied. "Will Captain Marvel's ship have room for Steve and the others?"

"If our calculations are correct, yes. Otherwise, I'm sure you can improvise until help arrives," Fury assured her.

"When do we leave?"

"The guardians, Thor, and Valkrie will leave today. Our prisoner was able to enlighten us on Thanos's intentions and his past," Fury nodded to Tony.

"Oh, and the story he told us was a doozy," Tony replied. "Apparently our mad titan is the son on an Eternal and a skrull. His name is a variation on the Greek word for death itself, and his motivation is love. He is in love with Death herself. He's out to impress her by killing as many people as possible. Think of it as his version of a dozen roses."

"That's insane," Bruce said with disgust.

"You haven't even heard the best part. It seems you and Thor know death by another name," Tony replied.

"Hela," Thor said quietly. "We have trapped my sister in the ruins of Asgard."

"And, it's my bet Thanos is on his way to rescue her as we speak."

"With no bi-frost, the journey will take too long," Bruce replied.

"Oh, I think we can make good time in my ship," Peter reassured them, "but we should really get going."

"Agreed," Fury replied. "Get at least some of those stones whatever the cost. And, don't bring them all back here. Hide them well."

"I have a few connections who'd be willing to help," Gamora promised.

"Please bring Vision's stone home," Wanda implored.

"It shall be my honor," Thor assured her.

"Well, get going," Fury replied, dismissing the team going in search of Thanos. Once they'd left the room, he turned to Tony. "You and your team should head to New York today as well. T'Challa, your people need their king. They'll drop you, Barton, and the ant off on the way." He looked at Natasha. "I realize you are also anxious to get going. Despite appearances, the helicarrier is the only real resource I have at my disposal since my 'death', but I'll be making contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as this meeting is over to get you the proper attire and weapons for this op. You leave when everything is ready." He paused, "you should know, the prisoner was forth coming with this information, but it had a hefty price tag. He will be going with you."

"What? Fury you can't possibly-" Natasha began.

"Oh, I can and I will. He refuses to give us all the intel we require until you arrive on the planet. I've promised him safe passage in a nice comfortable cell. I did not promise him anything else. Once the mission is complete, do what you feel is necessary, Romanoff. In the mean time, only Danvers is to have contact with the prisoner. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Natasha replied icily.

Carol again took over the briefing. "This is not going to be an easy mission," she said looking at Natasha and Bucky. "Skrulls are shape shifters, as you already know, but they can also manipulate their limbs into weapons at will. You do not want to get caught. Hand-to-hand combat is a very bad idea. Our best chance is keeping under the radar and staying in character."

"That just happens to be my area of expertise. The Red Room prepared me for covert missions."

"Um, I might be a problem," Bucky replied. "This arm is handy but it's not exactly discreet."

Fury laughed. "Oh, that's not going to be a problem. I have a very realistic looking prosthetic, complete with some very interesting upgrades, being prepared now. How do you feel about lasers, Barnes?"

"Lasers? I think I can work with that," Bucky smiled. "I can work with anything to get Steve back where he belongs."

"Very good. Dismissed," Fury replied.

Soon, the other avengers were gone. Natasha was in her quarters trying to rest and get rid of her headache when she heard a knock at the door. Bucky was on the other side.

"Thought maybe we should talk," he said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Come on in."

Bucky entered the room and sat in the chair beside the desk. It was the only chair in the room so Natasha took her spot on the edge of the bed. "So, you said you remember?" Natasha asked cautiously.

"I do. I had some strange dreams while I was under in Wakanda. Afterward, the memories started coming back, slowly at first. It was actually a little disorienting."

"I can imagine."

"The memories of you were good though, a little inconvenient since you'd just married my best friend. I didn't mention them to Steve. I didn't tell him we were together."

"I did," Natasha replied. "It wouldn't have felt right starting a relationship, let alone a marriage without being honest with him about that part of my past."

Bucky sighed. "How did that go?"

"He was understanding. I reminded him that you and I had both been very different people then and assured him I no longer have any feelings for you," Natasha gave Bucky an apologetic look.

"Well, that's kind of a relief, because I'd hate for my best friend's gal to be after me. I don't have those kind of feelings for you either."

Natasha laughed a bit for the first time since Thanos's arrival. "Gal? Really James. We have to work on you and Steve and your 1940's vocabulary."

"Sure thing. When we get him home, you can fix that problem for both of us. We will get him back."

Natasha nodded. "If he was taken before Sydney, he can't know about my relationship with the other him, you realize that right? You have to keep this between us."

"Nat, I'm pretty sure Steve was a little bit in love with you from the day you met. Even if it wasn't Steve in Sydney, and we don't know that it wasn't, he needs to know. You love him. Don't you want to see where things go?"

"No, I mean, yes, but I don't know if we should. I mean, if I was actually married to an imposter then maybe it's best if Steve and I don't even try. It's just too messy."

"Love usually is," Bucky whispered, "but he needs to know. He won't hear it from me, but you owe it to both of you to tell him the truth."

"We'll see. Right now, all that matters is Captain America's safe return. Everything else is just not that important."

"For the record, I hope Steve was in Sydney. Get some rest, Nat."

Bucky got up and let himself out off the room. Natasha lay back on the bed and whispered to herself, "me, too. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

It took another twenty-four hours to get things prepped for the trip to Kral 5, but they were finally in route with their depression era clothing, tommy guns, a couple of tubes of Peggy Carter-era knock-out lipstick for Natasha and Carol, and a very realistic looking arm full of gadgets for Bucky. The skrull was locked securely in the cell, and Natasha was in the cockpit with Bucky and Carol.

"Of all the things I imagined as a boy growing up in Brooklyn, taking a trip to another galaxy wasn't one of them," Bucky said as he stared out the window in awe.

Carol laughed. "I'd like to tell you you'll get used to it, but that would be a lie. How about you, Romanoff? Ever imagine travelling light-speed through space?"

"Not until after we fought the Chitari over New York City and became friends with the god of thunder. Nothing has really seemed out of the realm of possibility since then," Natasha paused and put forth her best smile. "It's a long trip. You might as well call me Natasha. We should really get to know each other if we are going to work as a team on this mission," Natasha replied. If she was going to get another chance at interrogating Steve's doppelganger, she needed to get Carol to trust her.

"Natasha it is," Carol replied, "Fury gave me your basic backgrounds, but I'm sure he left out plenty of pertinent information. I know you were trained by the Red Room and that you defected to S.H.I.E.L.D then became an avenger. You and Captain America worked well together, didn't you? You brought down Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D along with it, and you trained Avenger recruits together. You were close. Is that going to be a problem for this mission?"

"No. If anything, my friendship with Steve and Bucky's friendship with Steve will be an asset. I know how to get the job done. The mission comes first."

"Good to know," Carol replied, but Natasha wasn't sure she was convinced. This might be trickier than she expected.

"Fury said you were fighting skrulls in the 90's. Want to tell us a little more about them? And, your secret fountain of youth?" Natasha smiled.

Carol laughed. "Right place at the right time, I guess. I was flying missions during Desert Storm. I'd just finished a successful run and was headed back to the base when I learned another captain had been shot down. I didn't have a lot of fuel, but I had more than anyone else so I went after him, against orders," Carol aimed the last comment directly at Natasha. "I managed to land in hostile territory and even get the other captain to my plane before we were hit. He shielded me from the bomb with his own body. I was left different." Carol paused and took a drink. "As it turned out, the captain was a Kree undercover on Earth. The blast we took was a critical one for him. Before his death, I learned his name was not Captain Walter Lawson after all. It was Mar Vell, and he was a Kree hiding on Earth. I wouldn't realize the real gift he'd given me until a few days later when I was sitting in a cell, a war prisoner of the Iraqis. My DNA and Mar Vell's had become joined. Briefly, even his consciousness was inside of me, so he helped me save myself and he became my mentor. Ultimately, there was not room for both of us in my mind, so he sacrifice himself for me for a second time. I took on the name Captain Marvel to honor him."

"Wow," Natasha said in astonishment. "I wasn't expecting that one."

"Neither was I," Carol replied with a far off look in her eye. "I disobeyed direct orders because the idea of losing Walter was more than I could bear. He was the love of my life. I have a feeling you know something about that-the willingness to risk anything for the one you love."

"Well, umm, the Red Room instilled in us that love is for children," Natasha hedged.

"But Captain America changed all of that," Carol smirked. "I'm not a fool."

Natasha was shocked. She briefly considered her options. Lying would be easiest, but she had a feeling it would be easier to gain Carol's trust with the truth, or at least part of the truth. She looked at Bucky for affirmation and he nodded. "Steve is important to me. I don't let many people get close, but it's hard to keep your guard up with Captain America," she said lamely.

"That's probably the closest I'm going to get to an admission, so I'll take it. We will do everything in our power to rescue the man you love."

"Speaking of powers," Bucky began, "what exactly are yours?"

Carol smiled. "Well, I can fly for starters."

"Impressive," Bucky replied with a grin that Natasha recognized as his flirtatious one.

"I also have superhuman strength. I'm fast. I'm pretty hard to injure, and I can project and absorb energy. Mar Vell and I are pretty sure it's that last ability that enabled him to accidentally transfer his powers and consciousness to me."

"I think I'm glad you're on our side," Bucky smirked.

"It might be a good time to mention that sometimes I have precognitive abilities. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I know when something is wrong. That's what brought me back to Earth during your battle with Thanos," Carol paused and seemed pretty deep in thought for a moment before continuing. "Fury gave me a side mission I wasn't supposed to mention, but I've never been good at following orders. The last infinity stone is on board our ship."

"He gave you the soul stone?" Natasha asked.

Carol nodded. "It's disguised. He had a vase built while we were waiting for the rest of the equipment to arrive. The soul stone is inlaid in the design with a few other much less precious stones. I'm taking it to a contact on Kral 5. She won't know what it is, but she has an eye for pretty things and a husband nobody would dare steal from."

"And, you trust them?" Bucky asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I believe the stone will be safe."

"Safe with a skrull?" Natasha asked aghast.

Carol nodded. "What do you know about the G-men of the great depression?"

"Well, I did grow up in the thirties," Bucky replied.

"Well, you know Kral 5 is obsessed with the culture of the 1930's. They have even taken on names and personas of some of the most famous gangsters of the era. My contact is Mae Capone."

"Wait, what? As in the wife of Al Capone?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, and just as her counterpart on Earth disapproved of her husband's business, this Mae disapproves of not only the mafia but of the Skrull-Kree war and all it represents. She will help us."

"How can you be so sure?" Natasha asked.

"Because we are going to give her back the one thing she wants more than anything."

"I thought you said she'd never know the vase contained an infinity stone," Bucky frowned.

"She's not interested in infinity stones, but she's no fan of Thanos. Mae is a mother first and foremost. She worked very hard to keep her son out of the family business. She wanted more for him than a monster lifestyle, so she got him off the planet. She sent him to family on Tarnax 5. It's the skrull's throne world. By sending him away, she kept him out of the mob, but he was reluctantly recruited, as in forced, into the skrull military."

"So, we have to go to their throne world and rescue her son before we save Steve?" Bucky asked.

"No," Carol replied, warily looking at Natasha.

"He is the skrull who stole Steve's identity," Natasha gasped. "That's the reason Fury sent him along. He's making a trade to the Capones. We give them their son, they get us the information we need to find Steve."

"I knew you were good, Natasha," Carol replied. "That's why it is imperative that you not kill our prisoner. We need Sonny Capone alive," in a quieter voice, she added, "I can't risk giving you access to the prisoner."

Natasha nodded. This complicated things. She looked at Bucky who gave her a pensive look. "I think I'm going to go rest in my quarters a bit. We'll play this your way for now, Carol, but once we have Steve, I make no promises."

 **Yes, I know I took some serious liberties with Captain Marvel's origin story, but we all know Marvel studios will put their own twist on it, too. I'm going to be taking some liberties with another origin story in a few chapters. See if you can guess as the story progresses.**


	8. Chapter 8

The trip to Kral 5 took eleven days, and they were excruciating days for Natasha. Bucky took the opportunity to mentor the ladies on 1930's vocabulary much to both women's aggravation, but Natasha knew it was important they blend in if they were going to find Steve.

Natasha did not make any attempts to speak to the skrull. Oh, it was tempting, but she actually liked Carol and she had promised to try and do this her way. Natasha ruminated that it was so much easier when she worked alone, but, in truth, she was grateful to be part of a team again. So much was at stake. Yes, she had to rescue Steve, but eliminating the skrull threat on Earth and making sure Thanos never found the final stone for the infinity gauntlet had to be the priority.

Of course, Natasha realized she'd be much better able to cope with the mission if she knew exactly when Steve had been taken, but that was one piece of information the skrull, um, Sonny, had not been willing to give them. Bucky had suggested she do some soul-searching and try to figure out exactly when she'd fallen in love with Steve Rogers. The truth was that the attraction had been instant, but she hadn't exactly realized she was in love with him until after Bruce left. Steve had been the rock she needed even though she wouldn't have admitted it at the time.

Carol knocked on the door of Natasha's temporary quarters, pulling Natasha out of her thoughts. "It's time for us to finalize our plans. Sonny is with Bucky in the living quarters. Are you ready to talk to him?"

"I thought you wanted to avoid that," Natasha smirked.

"I want to avoid you killing him," Carol said with a grin. "Fury is the one who didn't want you to speak to him, and I've never been good at following orders. Besides, Sonny has come up with a plan that's at least worth considering."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "We're taking battle advice from prisoners now. Are you sure that's a good idea? He stole Steve's identity."

"Under duress," Carol replied. "I know you're angry, but our best chance at blending in and getting your Captain America back is Mae Capone. To get her cooperation, we need Sonny on our team." Carol lowered her voice, "I get that something happened between the two of you and it's making you a little crazy, but, believe me when I say, it could have been much worse if another skrull had taken Rogers' place. Besides, there's more at stake than just our missing people. We need to know Thanos will never get his hands on the infinity stone."

"And, you trust this skrull not to hand it over? What happened to no one knowing the vase even contains the stone?"

"Sonny isn't stupid, Natasha. He would figure it out. He hates Thanos and has just as much to lose as we do. Do you think Thanos would spare Kral 5? Giving Sonny the job of protecting the stone makes sense tactically. The whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend thing comes into play here."

Natasha just glared at Carol. This was definitely unexpected. "You better be right about this."

"If I'm wrong, we probably won't leave Kral alive," Carol said with a shrug. "Sometimes, you just have to play the odds."

Natasha followed Carol into the joint living quarters. Bucky was staring at Sonny, now in his "Sonny" human form, and Sonny was trying to look in any direction but Bucky's. "Natasha," Sonny said as she entered the room, "I have to say I expected to see you sooner."

"Yeah, well, I can follow orders when I have to," Natasha replied coolly.

"Tell them your plan, Sonny," Carol ordered, reminding everyone who was in charge of the mission.

"Yes, well, my home world is a lot like 1930's Chicago mafia. My mother knows I was recruited against my will. She will be happy to have me home. She likes Carol, even trusts her, so Carol has an in with my ma. I think we need to tell her that Bucky is Carol's husband and that Natasha is his brother's wife. If she thinks Carol's brother-in-law was taken like I was then she will want to help and my pa likes to keep her happy. We should probably avoid mentioning that I was the one they replaced him with though. Ma wouldn't be too happy to hear that story," Sonny frowned and turned to Natasha. "I meant what I said, I am sorry. I thought I was the luckiest skrull alive when they chose me to be Steve Rogers. Suddenly, with his memories, I didn't feel so angry about being 'enlisted to the cause', but I have done a lot of thinking in my cell. I don't have a right to what belongs to him. I will help get him back then I'll stay and protect the stone even if I have to join my father in the mob to do it."

"If you are really sorry, tell me how when you took Steve's place," Natasha replied.

Sonny scratched his head as if he was mulling his options. "I don't think that information would benefit any of us right now," he finally responded.

Natasha lunged at him, but Bucky grabbed her. "Calm down. Let's play this the smart way. I get it. I get it," Bucky soothed as he pulled Natasha into a hug. "Let's just get Steve back and worry about the rest later."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Carol warned Sonny. "If this goes south, we won't hold her back."

"If this goes south, I'd expect no less. Natasha, I will protect you with my life and I will help you get what you want," Sonny tried to reassure her. "But, you don't need this information right now. You need to keep a clear head and do what has to be done-for Steve's sake."

"Don't use his name," Natasha whispered. "You don't have the right."

Sonny nodded. "If you're ready, we can make it to my house by supper and hopefully my dad will be able to check out his contacts in the morning."

"Okay, let's move out," Carol replied. Natasha felt Carol's eyes on her as they gathered their things. When Bucky and Sonny exited the ship, Carol blocked the door and glared at Natasha. "I think I've been very forthcoming with information. Its time you return the favor. What happened between you and the skrull?"

"Hopefully nothing," Natasha sighed, "but there's the distinct possibility I may have married him."

"Well," Carol sighed, "I did not see that coming. I was thinking torrid affair. Later tonight, we need to talk. I don't like flying blind."

"Understood."

Mae Capone was exactly what Natasha had pictured in her mind. It was actually a little disarming to think that this mobster's wife, this unassuming homemaker, was actually a skrull. For that matter, Al Capone certainly fit the stereotype she had in her head. Actually, Natasha realized, everyone fit exactly the stereotype of the roles they were playing. Bucky fit right in immediately, and Carol's past history with Mae made the older woman, well, skrull, instantly accept Sonny's story at face-value. She loved the beautiful gift Carol had given her and set it on her table with fresh flowers immediately. Natasha and Bucky shared a look when they realized just how well-thought out the plan of hiding the infinity stone her actually was. Who'd steal a flower vase from a mobster's dinner table?

Natasha opted to speak as little as possible when Sonny was explaining his need to repay Carol and Bucky for his 'rescue' by saving Bucky's brother. Mae patted Natasha's shoulder as Bucky talked about how hard the separation had been for all of them, but especially for his brother's wife.

By dessert, Al had assured them he was not in the business of dealing with prisoner's from Earth but he had heard talk. "I'll get in touch with some of my associates. If your husband is here, they will know how to find him. You brought home my only son. We are familia now," Al said with a laugh. "I take family very seriously. You have my word on this, if he is found, you will get him back."

Natasha attempted a half-smile. "Thank you, Mr. Capone."

"Do not be sad. Pretty women should always be happy. We will find your Steve then you can go home and make beautiful babies."

Natasha felt her heart lurch a bit at his promise. One thing she could guarantee was that there would be no beautiful babies. There might not even be a future with Steve, but Al Capone didn't need to know any of that.

After Natasha excused herself to the guest room Mae prepared for her, Carol showed up with two glasses and a bottle of vodka. "Don't worry. This is from the ship. I figured the best way to get a Russian to talk was to bring the good stuff," she said with a grin as she poured them each a drink.

"Awe, yes, the talk," Natasha replied as she took the drink from Carol's hand. "I don't know where to begin."

"Oh, let's start with the wedding. I'm pretty sure that's not common knowledge."

"Bucky knew. Steve told him, or maybe Sonny told him. That's a little up in the air at the moment. Fury found out after the battle with Thanos. He thought I should keep it quiet."

"Fury and his many secrets," Carol replied. "How long were you married to Captain America?"

"We got married almost four months ago in Sydney. It was the last time I saw him before the battle with Thanos."

"And, you were involved before that?"

"No."

"So, there's a very real possibility your entire relationship, at least the romantic one, with Steve was actually with Sonny."

"Yes," Natasha said as she took another shot. "That's why I need to know when Steve was taken."

"Sonny, apparently, feels differently. Why do you think he isn't talking?"

"I have my suspicions but I hope I'm wrong."

Carol sighed. "How often are you wrong?"

"Not often enough," Natasha replied.

"The mission is still the mission, Natasha. Can you handle it?"

"Of course. The mission comes first."

"Good then get some sleep. I guess I better join my 'husband' so I don't arouse any suspicions. I could definitely do worse. He's adorable," Carol added with a laugh before exiting the room.

Sleep was a long time coming for Natasha. Somewhere on this planet, Steve was a prisoner. She needed to get him out of here as quickly as possible. Nothing else mattered.

 **Okay, I think I'm definitely the first Captain Marvel/Winter Soldier shipper to write a story. Does that mean I get to name the ship? Probably not, but I kind of like MarvelWinter or Barol or maybe MarvelSoldier. Tell me your ship names in the comments. I'll add the most popular to the story description.**


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast at the Capone house was an interesting affair. Natasha was once again impressed by Bucky's ability to just slip back in to the 1930's. Al was pretty impressed with Bucky, too. The two shared stories and seemed to genuinely be having a good time. Carol occasionally touched Bucky's arm. They actually made a pretty believable couple. Of course, Mae sat Natasha beside Sonny. He did his best to stay out of her way, and Natasha returned the favor by avoiding him as well. Nobody seemed to notice their discomfort, so Natasha decided to call it a win.

"I've sent for my best man on the inside to help us find your brother, James," Al said as he finished his juice. "If anyone can get the information, it's Red. He should be here anytime."

"Thank you, Mr. Capone," Bucky replied sincerely. "The sooner my brother is safe, the better."

"James, I told you, we are family now. No more Mr. Capone. I have plenty of people who call me that name. You brought home my son. Call me Al."

Bucky grinned, and Natasha decided he might be enjoying this a little too much. She looked at Carol and rolled her eyes. Carol grinned and shrugged then joined the gentlemen in their conversation. "We can't thank you enough. Poor Natasha is anxious to get her Stevie home?" she said with a small smile.

Natasha glared at Bucky. The Stevie line had to be his idea. Bucky pretended not to notice. "We are all ready to see my little brother," he replied.

Natasha was saved from the awkward moment by the butler. "Mr. Capone, Mr. Red has arrived."

"Good, good, very good. Send him to the parlor and we will join him shortly."

Natasha followed the others to the parlor. Mr. Red wasn't exactly what she'd expected. He was, well, red. He actually looked a lot like Bruce when the other guy took over. His appearance didn't seem to faze Al, so Natasha opted to save her questions about Red for later. All that mattered right now was what he might know about Steve.

"Well, Red, what do you have for me old friend?"

"You sure you trust them, Al?"

"I told you, they rescued my boy. They are family now. I vouch for them."

"What your looking into could cause a serious turf war, Al. Moran's had his hand in this operation for pushing three decades."

"Bugs Moran!" Al shouted. "That no good, double-dealing son of a-"

"Al, language, dear. Remember out guests," Mae responded calmly.

"Of course, my dear, sorry," Al turned to Bucky. "James, it would appear my nemesis, Bugs Moran is involved. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Sonny was forced into service after my wife sent him away for a bit of life experience. Bugs probably thought he was really sticking it to me by taking my son. I have no doubt he put a call in to get my boy enlisted."

"Like I said, this could cause a serious turf war. You still want to know?" Red asked. "We don't need another Valentine massacre if these folks can't make good on their rescue attempt."

"Oh, I want to know, Red. This is business that belongs on Tarnax 5, not here, not on my turf. Bugs or no Bugs, I'm all in."

"You better sit down, Al. You're not going to like this much," Red replied, lighting a cigar. Mae handed him an ashtray, while Al lit his own and offered another to Bucky, who politely declined. "I've never made it a secret that I wasn't from around here, but you never asked where I came from and I didn't volunteer the information. Look at me, Al. Do you think I'd fit in very many places like this?" Al shrugged, but Red continued, "I was a pretty important man back home. I hunted down a man who looked a lot like me for years, caught him a few times, too. I just never managed to hang on to him. He got his abilities from gamma-radiation. I was a soldier. I saw the benefits of using his abilities against the enemy, but I also saw the threat he could impose on his own people, on my daughter who loved him."

"Bugs is in deep with a faction that wants to take over my planet. They've been infiltrating my world's governments for years. I was taken over a decade ago. I guess somebody likely replaced me, so they probably don't even know I'm gone. But, they didn't just take me. That would have been bad enough, right? But, no, they had my memories. They knew I was trying to build super soldiers, so they continued my research. Only I wasn't in charge anymore. I was the test subject. Now, I'm all this, all the time. I don't have a home to return to anymore, and this fellow you're looking for isn't just some average Joe. He's the original super soldier. If they have him, and my sources say they do, it won't be good for any of us."

"Is this true?" Al asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded. "Steve was given a serum. He's not exactly average," Bucky hedged.

Natasha looked at Red. "The big question is who are you?"

Red laughed. "Widow, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm General Thaddeus Ross."

"She isn't a widow, yet, Red. We are going to get her husband back for her," Al replied.

"He husband? Oh, this is rich. The Black Widow married Captain America. I've been gone way too long."

"Your replacement has been a thorn in our side if it's any concellation," Natasha replied with a smug look. "Of course, we thought you had been replaced closer to two decades ago. Guess you might want to know your doppelganger is no longer a general. He became Secretary of State Ross before his death a few days ago. Don't worry. Bruce is comforting Betty."

Red growled. Natasha didn't back down. They two stared at each other a moment before Carol stepped in. "Obviously, the two of you are familiar with each other. We get it. You don't like each other, but this is about Captain Rogers and the fate of Earth. Can we stay focused?"

"Oh, lady, this is about a lot more than that. Look at me. I'm a monster. Now, they couldn't recreate me. I managed to destroy all the notes and found myself a discarded piece of trash, but think about what Bugs Moran could do with Steve Roger? This could mess up the power structure on this planet, destroy your empire, Al. Who knows what Bugs has planned elsewhere? We are talking galaxy domination here."

"I think it's time for you to tell us everything. We need to rescue Rogers and the others as soon as possible," Carol replied calmly.

"Yes," Al agreed, "it would appear I have an even more vested interest in this matter than I thought."

"How many prisoners?" Carol asked.

"Last I checked, nearly 30," Red replied.

"That could be a problem," Bucky sighed. "Can we take that many with us?"

"Besides the three of us, there's probably room for twenty-two, twenty-five if we stretched it," Carol frowned.

"That's not good," Bucky acknowledged, "guess some of us aren't going anywhere."

"If necessary, we can make a return trip. That is, if you can help us hide a few, Mae," Carol looked at Mae, who quickly shook her head.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," Al agreed.

"Not sure that will be necessary," Red replied, "I might be able to acquire a second ship."

"We only have one pilot," Carol replied.

"That's not technically true," Red replied. "I will probably have to lie low for a bit in case I'm discovered helping you. I could drop a few of you off if it were necessary I suppose."

"And, you're sure you can 'acquire' the ship and fly it?" Carol asked.

"Oh, I can fly it. Acquiring it may take a bit of help, but I figure your team can help me pull it off after the rescue. The ship belongs to Moran. I know where he keeps it. We will be breaking in there anyway to get our people."

Carol nodded. "I suppose we can add stealing a space ship to the list if it becomes necessary. Where's he hiding tlhis operation?"

"I'll draw you a map. It's best if we move on them at night. Security isn't as tight, and I have a few friends among the guards. Guess that's the one benefit of being their prisoner so long. They don't expect me to rock the boat, so they tell me things. For example, a certain Captain America is supposed to be moved to a different test site tomorrow."

"Then we move tonight," Natasha said with conviction. "We can't lose him when we're this close."

"Tonight it is," Al agreed.

The rest of the day was spent in preparations. The ship was restocked, weapons were prepared, and a secret hide-away the Capone family kept in the country was prepared just in case things didn't go well. Carol, Bucky, and Natasha discussed the situation and decided Bucky, Natasha, and potentially a few others who couldn't fit on the ship would go with Red Hulk. Carol would take the diplomats and Steve back on her ship. If Red Hulk's plan to get a second ship was unsuccessful, the remaining group would hide at the cottage until she could return. They'd be on their own for at least twenty-two days.

Al, Mae, and Sonny were to stay behind and make sure the Capone house appeared as normal as possible. Al didn't particularly agree with the plan but Red was insistent. He wanted to avoid a turf war if the mission failed. For his part, Red told the others he wasn't going back to Earth. Unlike Bruce, General Ross could not turn back into a man when his anger ceased. He had no desire to return home a monster, but if he was seen helping them escape he wouldn't be safe on a skrull planet for awhile. Natasha wasn't exactly a fan of Ross, but she still found herself feeling a little sorry for Red Hulk. He'd become his greatest fear. That was something she could relate to in a lot of ways.

By nightfall, all the preparations were made, and Natasha was just ready to get the mission behind her. If all went well, soon Steve would be safe and she'd have the answers she needed. All she had to do was hope her training didn't fail her now.

 **Yes, I reworked Red Hulk's origin story to make it fit my head cannon. Please don't kill me. Next chapter, we get into the action. Will they save Steve on time?When exactly was Steve taken?**

 **Also, I added MarvelWinter to the summary.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought you said security wasn't as tight at night?" Natasha sighed as she lowered the binoculars.

"It shouldn't be," Red replied. "It's never been like this before and I check in with my contacts pretty regularly. I wonder who's watching the casino. It looks like most of Moran's men are here."

"The question is why tonight? Did you tip anyone off?" Natasha asked. She knew her own distrust of Ross was well-placed. Even before becoming Red Hulk, he was no fan of Bruce or others like him.

"Are you accusing me of betraying my own planet, Widow? Of course, I was careful when I got my intel. Something has changed since this morning. We need a closer look."

"On it," Carol replied before levitating off the ground and proceeding to fly toward the building under the cover of night.

"I don't like this," Bucky whispered. "I wish we had back up."

"I don't know," Red Hulk replied. "I'm a hulk, she flies," he said, pointing toward the direction Carol had gone, "you were the most successful assassin Hydra ever had and she's the Black Widow. I think they're going to be wishing for reinforcements soon enough. We'll get your friend back."

Natasha sighed. They were so close. She was ready to get inside. When Carol returned a few minutes later, everyone was anxious to hear what she'd seen.

"I was able to get close to an upstairs window. It's not locked and the room was empty. I could fly someone up with me and we can take a look around, but they are definitely loading something in those three trucks. Someone needs to stay on them."

"I'll go with you," Natasha quickly replied.

"Negative, Widow," Red argued. "I know this facility. You and Winter Soldier stay with those trucks. We can stay in touch on the comms."

"He's not wrong," Bucky admitted.

"I agree," Carol nodded.

"You sure you're strong enough to take me up," Red asked Carol.

"Super strength, remember?" Carol smirked. "We'll let you know what we see and I can always come back for you. It's the best play."

Natasha nodded and she and Bucky moved closer to the trucks. Not content to sit on the sidelines, they decided to get a look in one of the trucks. Bucky found a good position to sit up cover fire if they were discovered, while Natasha slipped into the back of the truck. Once she'd pulled the door down behind her, she flipped on her flashlight. There was a cryogenic chamber inside.

"I know what they are transporting," she said into the comms. "How do I open the chamber, Ross?"

"Crap, they moved up their plans. Button on the right side, green one. Do not touch any others," Red replied.

Natasha had to pull the chamber out a little from the side of the truck wall before she could push the button. As soon as she pushed it, the chamber glowed then slowly opened. The man inside coughed as his eyes opened. "T'Challa?"

"Do I know you?"

"Apparently not," Natasha sighed, "but I know who you are. My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm from Earth and I'm here to rescue you." She smiled at just how cheesy her words sounded coming out of her lips then helped T'Challa out of the chamber. "Can you walk?" He nodded. "Let's sneak you out. I don't suppose your up to being the Black Panther and helping me empty the other trucks, are you?"

"How do you-"

"Not important until we have you and the others off this planet. Any idea how many of you are here?"

"I am not sure. They knew what I could do. I was with others like me. There were several in the other rooms, but I never saw them together. And, yes, I think I can fight."

"Let's go."

Bucky's voice came over the comms, "One truck is already moving. No way I can reach it on time, but I think I can follow on Sonny's bike."

"T'Challa and I will get inside the other truck," Natasha replied. "Do not lose that truck."

Natasha and T'Challa slipped unnoticed into the second truck. Opening the second cryogenic chamber, they found a man whose entire left side was purple. "Jack, are you okay?" T'Challa asked.

"I have been better, but I am okay. I have hunch this isn't our destination."

Natasha's heart sank. "How many were with you in the room?"

"There were three of us. Jack Hart, Steve Rogers, and myself."

Natasha immediately spoke into her comms, "Bucky, Steve is in that truck."

"On it."

"We have the others. Clear us a path," Carol said.

Soon, Natasha, T'Challa, and Jack found themselves in a battle with the guards. Natasha vaguely remembered the warning about hand-to-hand combat with a skrull as she attacked one of them from behind, but she didn't see much choice. They were holding their own nicely when Carol and Ross hit the doors.

The five of them held their own against the skrulls and managed to take them out before anyone could call Moran for reinforcements. After tying up the remaining guards and securing the second space craft, Natasha finally got the chance to look at the rescued people. She recognized the president immediately.

"Ms. Romanoff, I see you've continued fighting aliens. Good to see a familiar face," he said as he walked toward her.

"Mr. President, happy to help. Let's get you to safety," Natasha replied before turning to Carol. "I won't leave without Steve, but you need to get these people home. We have a president and two prime ministers that no one knows are missing."

"I know," Carol replied. "General Ross, are you sure you can get them home?"

"I can do it. She's not wrong. You shouldn't wait for us."

"I will help you get Captain Rogers. Before we were put in those pods, one of the guards said he was taking us to a buyer. Steve is my friend. I want to help."

Natasha shook her head. "No, you have a kingdom to run. You have to go with the others."

"My father runs the country. I should go with you."

"T'Challa, things have changed since you were taken. I hate to be the one to give you bad news-"

"But, my father is gone," T'Challa finished, a stricken look on his face.

"I'm so sorry. You need to get back and remove the imposter from your throne," Natasha sadly replied.

"I can go with you. Nobody is waiting for me," replied Jack. Putting out his hand to shake Natasha's, he added, "Jack Hart, or Jack of Harts if you prefer. You've seen me fight. I can help you."

Natasha nodded and looked at Ross who nodded in agreement. "We could use the help. I'm Natasha Romanoff." Hopping on her comms, Natasha checked Bucky's progress. "What have you got, Bucky?"

"Looks like they are pulling into Bugs Malone's casino. Get here as fast as you can. Looks like you and I will be gambling tonight. Wear something pretty and bring me a suit."

"On our way. Keep your eyes on that truck. He cannot be moved again."

"Tonight, we get him back, Nat. He won't go anywhere without me."

Natasha quickly changed, while Carol got the others settled. "We won't be far behind you," she said, hugging her friend.

"You better not make me come rescue you," Carol replied. "I wish I could stay."

"Not an option. I'll be back soon. Get them home," pausing, she looked at Carol, "the other T'Challa is with Clint and Scott. Don't let anything happen to them, okay? I try to be there to watch Barton's back but-"

"Don't worry. Go save your man. I'll help your friends," Carol smiled.

"He probably isn't, I mean, after finding T'Challa, I'm not feeling very confident that Steve and I were ever together that way."

Carol laughed. "It's a long trip home. If he wasn't yours before, you have plenty of time to fix it."

"If your ready," Red interrupted, "it's time to crash the party. Hart and T'Challa said they were being sold, and that has been bothering me the last few minutes. It goes against my intel. I think Bugs is going to double cross his bosses in the higher up skrull hierarchy. That is the only reason I can think of for him moving them early. Hart and I will stand out like a sore thumb, so you and Barnes are going to be on your own in the building. My bet is Steve will be kept in the chamber until Bugs has the money from the buyer. The likely place to keep the chamber is in a secret room behind his office. You need to get in there without arousing suspicions. Good thing Bugs has a thing for pretty ladies."

Natasha nodded. "I think I can handle this one. Just be ready to help if we need a quick extraction."

"You got it. I can smash. Hart can fly. Just get Rogers and head for the top floor. Leave the exit strategy to me."

 **I know this is a cruel place to end the chapter, but I couldn't take them to a 1930's gangster haven and not send them to a casino. That would have been a waste.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky went into the casino a few minutes before Natasha and was already playing blackjack when she entered. They made eye contact then Bucky looked toward Bugs Moran and nodded. There was her mark. Natasha's heart was racing as she took the knock-out lipstick from her purse and applied it liberally to her lips. She hadn't done this type of mission in a very long time. After marrying Steve, she never planned to do it again but this was for Steve.

Taking a deep calming breath, Natasha put on her flirtatious smile, added a little extra sway to her hips, and made her way to the bar. As she passed Moran's table, she noticed he was definitely looking her direction. She had barely taken a sip of her drink before one of his men arrived at her side.

"Mr. Moran would like to invite you to sit with him, ma'am," the goon said in a voice that told her it wasn't a request.

Natasha smiled demurely. "Mr. Moran? Why I would be honored." The man took her hand to help her off the barstool then he carried her drink to Moran's table. She followed and sat in the seat Moran stood and pulled out for her.

"Pardon me if I'm being forward," Moran said as he took his own seat, "but dolls like you don't visit my establishment near often enough. And, I have never seen a doll as beautiful as you, darling. The name is Bugs. What can I call you, beautiful?"

Natasha really had to contain her smile. Doll, darling, and beautiful in the introduction? This was almost too easy. "A man as handsome and powerful as you can call me anything he wants," she flirted, "but my friends call me Natalie."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Bugs replied. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new in town?"

"I am. I like it here though. Maybe I'll stick around awhile if something interesting catches my attention."

"Oh, I think I could show you many interesting things," Bugs laughed and finished his drink.

Natasha took another sip of her own as Bugs looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. "Is it always this crowded in here, Bugs?"

"Oh yes, it's always hopping. Business is very good. Is it bothering you?"

"Oh no, I like crowds except for maybe when I would rather get better acquainted with someone then I like quiet," Natasha replied, scooting in closer to Moran and placing her hand on his cheek.

"I think we could arrange some quiet now if you'd like to get acquainted. We could go and have a little talk."

"Oh, I would definitely like that," Natasha purred.

In her comms, she heard Ross chuckle. "Widow, you're even better at this than I heard. Let me know when you need the distraction. I'm ready to smash."

Moran led her to his office. Before following her inside, he looked at his two bodyguards, "Our friends should be here within the hour. Make them comfortable and let me know when they've arrived. Oh, and find out why our other merchandise isn't here yet."

"Sure thing, boss."

Natasha had already taken a seat on the loveseat when Moran closed the door. She could see the bookshelf behind his desk. Steve was so close. All she had to do was pray Peggy's old standby lipstick worked on the skrull physiology.

"Would you like another drink?" Moran asked as he walked to his private bar.

"No," Natasha replied, batting her eyes at him. "Actually, I have a confession to make, Bugs. I don't want to talk."

Moran stopped pouring his drink and smiled then he joined her on the loveseat. Natasha put one hand on each side of his face and drew him in for a kiss. They didn't kiss long before Moran was out cold. Natasha jumped of the loveseat, grabbed a napkin off the bar, wiped off her lipstick, and rushed to the bookshelf.

"Do you know how to open the door, Ross?"

"Pull out Jeckle and Hyde," Ross replied. "You might want to be quick. Three figures in long black robes with hoods are headed for the front door. He must be selling to the Kree. He's a real traitor."

Natasha searched the bookshelf until she found the book. As soon as she pulled it out, the shelf split open and a room appeared. In the room was another cryogenic chamber, just as they'd suspected. As soon as it opened, Steve began to cough.

"Nat," he gasped, "you're here. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Back at you, soldier," she said with a smile as she helped him stand. "Can you stand?"

Steve didn't answer. He just hopped up, hugged her tight, and kissed her. They were still embracing when she heard Ross's distraction. Within moments, Bucky ran into the room. Steve let go of Natasha and hugged Bucky. "You came. You both came."

"Of course, we came," Bucky replied, "and we brought some new friends. Let's get to the roof before the other bouncers come back inside and see what I did to the bodyguards."

The three raced to the back stairway and started climbing. When they arrived at the roof access, it was locked. "Time to play with the laser Fury's scientist put in your new hand," Natasha ordered, taking Steve's hand and pulling him back away from the door.

Bucky cut open the door and they raced onto the roof. It wasn't until Natasha saw Jack that she realized she was still holding Steve's hand. She let go, and said, "Cap goes first."

Jack nodded before flying Steve up ten feet to the open cargo bay of the stolen ship Ross had quickly gotten into the air above them. Soon all of them were on the ship pulling the cargo bay door closed as Moran's men fired tommy guns in their direction. They quickly buckled in and left the atmosphere.

Once they were in hyperspace, Steve looked at Natasha and Bucky and smiled. "That was quite a rescue, but we have to go back. Jack and I were with several others. We need to get them home. The president-"

"They are all safe and headed back to Earth. We just had a little more trouble getting to you," Natasha replied.

"Where's the rest of our team?" Steve asked.

"Some are looking for a titan bent on destroying the galaxy to impress his girlfriend, who happens to be Thor's sister. The others are trying to prevent a full on skrull invasion and make it legal for the rest of us to come out of hiding and fight bad guys," Bucky replied with a grin. "We'll fill you in. It's a long trip home."

"Home," Steve repeated. "Home sounds really good."

"Exactly how long has it been since you've seen home?" Bucky asked as Natasha held her breath.

"Too long. We had just gotten back from that really rough mission in Nigeria, and I got a phone call. It was Secretary Ross, or I thought it was Secretary Ross. He wanted to meet," Steve paused and looked at Natasha apologetically. "You and Vision were busy consoling Wanda. He had said to come alone. I should have told you. When got there, well, Ross wasn't Ross and I guess you know the rest."

Natasha felt sick. He'd been gone two years, and they hadn't even realized it. She hadn't realized the man she loved was an imposter. Their whole relationship had been a lie. Bucky gave her an apologetic look, and she tried to smile. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get you home, Cap." She looked at Jack. "Can you show Steve where the sleeping quarters are? He probably wants to change into his own clothes."

"Sure," Jack replied. "Follow me, Steve. This isn't a big ship. Some of us will have to double up, but it's better than the warehouse."

Once they were gone, Natasha and Bucky left the cockpit to talk privately. "You can't tell him."

"No, I can't, but you need to tell him," Bucky countered. "He needs to know."

"It never happened. Steve wasn't even there, Bucky. I got played. Steve doesn't need to feel guilty or responsible for his double's actions, and that's how He would feel."

"Or, maybe he would finally know you are in love with him and get the courage to make his move."

"No, you told me to do some soul searching and I did it. I was in love with Steve, our Steve. It was more than just an attraction. I know that now, but the reason I never did anything about it was because Steve was Steve. Captain America is a symbol. I'm not right for him. This Steve didn't fight the other Avengers at the airport. This Steve wasn't broken. I could be with the other one because he had made mistakes. Steve can never know."

"What can't I know?" Steve asked as he walked up behind them.

 **Yes, it's a bit short but Steve is back with the others and Natasha has her answers. The next question is, will Steve get his?**


	12. Chapter 12

"What can't I know?" Steve repeated when neither Natasha or Bucky immediately answered.

"Your imposter knew the Winter Soldier killed Tony's parents and didn't tell him," Natasha said.

"Nat and I dated," Bucky blurted out at the exact same time. Natasha glared at Bucky.

"Okay," Steve said, a horrified look on his face. "That's a lot, but exactly which one of those things were you not going to tell me?"

"Neither," Natasha replied. "I didn't think we needed to tell you. Bucky disagreed."

"I'm with Bucky on this one. I need to know everything. Two years is a long time. Now, first off, you dated? Or, you're dating?"

Bucky smirked in Natasha's direction. "Its kind of funny that you picked that as your first question." Steve and blushed a little.

"We dated a very long time ago before I joined Shield. Bucky was still the Winter Soldier," Natasha explained.

"And, you didn't tell me because?"

"Bucky didn't remember. I didn't think it was fair to share that information with anyone when he couldn't even remember it himself. He recently recovered several of his memories, including that one."

"So, is that why the two of you came to get me together? Are you trying to see if you can make a go of it?"

"No, Steve, we came because we both care about you," Bucky answered quickly. "There's nothing between Nat and I but friendship. What happened before, well, neither of us were who we are now."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "We don't feel any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever."

Steve nodded and, unless Natasha's spy skills were rusty, she was sure he smiled a bit. "Okay, and the other part, I'm guessing Hydra ordered Howard's death and chose you to kill him."

"That's about the size of it," Bucky replied. "I still hate myself for it. He was a friend."

"It wasn't your fault," Steve said quickly, "but I'm getting there's more to the story."

"You know, I've been asleep most of the last two years. I think Nat needs to fill you in on the details. I think Jack was going to try to sleep in one of the bunk rooms, but the other one is empty. Go and talk. I'll keep the big red guy company."

Natasha went to change out of her evening gown before joining Steve. He was already sitting on the bottom bunk. The top bunk wasn't pulled down from the wall, and the tiny room didn't have any other seats so Steve scooted over to make room for Natasha. She only hesitated for a moment before scooting in beside him. Being so close to him was way harder than she expected. His scent filled her nostrils as he propped the pillow up so she could rest her back against it. Even with them sitting with their feet on the floor and a few inches between them, it felt oddly intimate.

"I've missed you so much, Nat," Steve said once she was semi-comfortable. "I didn't think I'd ever see you, any of you, again."

"I'm sorry it took us so long," Natasha whispered. "Some spy I turned out to be. He fooled us. I'm so sorry, Steve."

"Not your fault, Nat. Now tell me everything."

"Well, I guess I should start with the Accords. Tony and the skrull imitating Ross showed up at the compound saying we needed to be put in check. The governments of the world weren't too happy about the collateral damage. They wanted the Avengers to go under UN control and only act under their orders. Your double didn't want to sign."

"I guess I can see myself not wanting the Avengers in that position," Steve replied. "A few things make sense now. I was on a transport with the president, the prime ministers of the U.K. and Canada, and T'Challa. They must have replaced them in order to get the Accords passed quickly."

"Probably so," Natasha agreed, "but the Avengers were at odds on what to do. Some followed Tony, others followed you. Things got really bad after that."

"Wow, that is definitely unexpected."

"I decided signing the Accords and trying to keep the team together was the best move, but I was wrong. The Accords were flawed."

"I can see you trying to keep everyone together."

"It was a hard time for all of us, but it got worse quickly," Natasha paused. This was going to be the hard part. "Steve, Peggy passed away."

Steve took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Natasha couldn't stop herself from reaching out and taking his hand. "I should have been there."

"I'm so sorry. The imposter was there. I went, too."

"I didn't realize you knew Peggy that well."

"I just didn't want you to be alone," Natasha said softly, her eyes searching his own.

"Thank you," Steve whispered, pulling her a bit closer. He pulled his hand from hers and placed it around her shoulders. Natasha leaned in to his shoulder and continued to tell him about Bucky, the airport, Zemo and his plans, the Raft, and where all the Avengers had spent the last few years then she told him about Thanos and their discovery of the skrull who had taken his body. She tried to tell him everything, well, everything except what happened in Sydney, and she may have left out Sharon Carter's involvement completely.

By the time she was done talking, they'd moved to a more restful position. Steve was on his side and Natasha was spooned up against him. Natasha wasn't exactly sure how that had happened, but she was too tired to do the right thing and move away.

"You said Bruce is back," Steve said when she was finished. "I guess that makes you happy."

"I'm always happier when I know everyone is safe," Natasha replied, "but I don't have feelings for Bruce anymore. I told him he should try to make things work with Betty."

Natasha felt Steve nod. "And, you already said you don't have feelings for Bucky."

"No, I don't think of him as more than a friend. Actually, I think Carol, the one who brought us to find you, may have a bit of a crush. It's cute."

"You're sure you're okay? You deserve to have someone, Nat. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happier than I deserve, Steve."

"You deserve everything, Nat."

Natasha wasn't sure how to reply. She couldn't tell him he was the only man she could imagine being truly happy with, because she knew he could do so much better. Instead, she just gave a nervous laugh and closed her eyes. Finally, she could sleep.

 **Avengers Compound**

"Eureka!" Tony shouted.

Bruce looked up from his telescope. "Nobody says that, Tony."

"Sure, they say it. I just said it ten seconds ago. Aren't you at least a little curious about why I said eureka in the first place?" Tony asked. "You're taking too long to answer, so I'll just tell you. I was thinking about our skrull detection problem last night. We know we can't just have Wanda read their minds. It didn't work on Captain Phony. All she saw were Cap's memories, right?"

"Right," Bruce replied, "but we already knew that much."

"True, and we know the only way to get a skrull to reveal his true form is an extremely serious, life-threatening injury. I don't think any of us wants to go around nearly killing people to make sure they aren't skrulls. I certainly would rather avoid anymore near death experiences for awhile."

"Fair enough, but what's your point?"

"The answer is B.A.R.F.!"

"Excuse me," Bruce replied.

"No, not that kind of barf, B.A.R.F. I designed it while you were away as a therapy device. It stands for Bianarily Augmented Retro-Framing. I think we could re-engineer B.A.R.F. to give test-subjects a near death experience and force them to reveal their true form! Genius, right?"

"It could theoretically work, but testing it could be a problem. We won't know how effective it is without a real skrull and we couldn't exactly tell the test subject what we were doing. It would invalidate the results."

"There are definitely some kinks to work out, but we don't exactly have a better plan."

"True," Bruce agreed, "but we are not calling it B.A.R.F."

"Let's get to work," Tony smiled.

 **Wakanda**

"For such an amazingly high-tech place, it's kind of boring," Scott complained as he bounced his bouncy ball up for the hundredth time.

Clint cringed and took the ball away. "It would be a lot less boring if we were with Nat and Bucky in outer space. Where's T'Challa again?"

"He said he had meetings. He does have a country to run, I guess."

"Yeah, but we are supposed to be watching each other. That's what Fury said. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if he were with us."

"I'd feel a lot better if I were home with my daughter."

Clint sighed. "Me too. I miss my family. I was kind of enjoying retirement, but something smells funny here."

"You don't think T'Challa is a skrull, do you? He helped Bucky get rid of his trigger words and helped Steve hide out."

"Actually, T'Challa's sister got rid of the trigger words, and the Steve he helped wasn't exactly Steve, at least not the whole time."

"Still, without his help, we'd still be on the Raft."

"Yeah, but remember it could have been the skrull-Steve who rescued us for all we know. I just think we should keep our eyes open."

"You don't think I could be a skrull or we wouldn't be having this conversation," Scott smirked.

"You're way too annoying to be a skrull," Clint laughed, tossing the bouncy ball back to Scott.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha woke up well rested for the first time since Thanos invaded earth. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered where she was and who she was currently using as a pillow. At some point in the night, Steve had moved to his back and Natasha was currently laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

Natasha started to raise her head so she could figure out a way to untangle their bodies before Steve woke up embarrassed, but as soon as she started to move Steve spoke. "I was wondering how much longer you were going to sleep," he said lazily, but he didn't move his hands from her lower back.

"I, um, I guess I was even more exhausted than I thought. I'm not usually such a heavy sleeper," Natasha replied, but her brain was already going into overdrive. Why wasn't he embarrassed? Why was he still holding her to his chest?

"Well, I guess traveling to another galaxy takes a lot out of a person. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked peaceful. It was cute."

"Cute?" she teased. "I'm the Black Widow. Cute is not a word usually associated with me."

"Oh, Nat, you are so much more than the Black Widow. It wasn't the Widow I missed, it was you, Nat. The thought of never seeing you again was more than I could bear," Steve whispered before bringing his lips close to hers.

Natasha panicked. He was going to kiss her again, like he had when she helped me out of the chamber the night before. She and Steve, this Steve, did not go around kissing. As nice as it would feel to have his lips meet hers, she just couldn't do it so she raised her head and pulled herself out of his arms.

"What's going on, Steve? Did we pick up another skrull imposter?"

Steve looked a little confused the slightly hurt. "I think maybe I misread some signals here, Nat. I thought we were having a moment."

"A moment? Steve, you are my partner and I came to rescue you. I think maybe you are confusing gratitude with something else. I get it and it's normal, but we can't do this."

"I definitely misread some signals," Steve sighed. "I'm sorry, Nat. I thought you might be feeling what I was feeling. We were getting close when they took me. I was trying to give you space to get over Bruce, and I guess I hoped maybe we were moving towards something. When you kissed me back last night, I thought you felt what I felt. This is a little embarrassing."

Natasha sat back down beside him. "Don't be embarrassed. I probably did send you some mixed signals. I was so relieved to have you back, and I care about you. But, it wouldn't work, Steve, and I don't think I could handle losing you in my life." She silently added, "again."

Steve laughed, "And, why exactly are you so sure it wouldn't work?"

"Because I'm not what you need, Steve. You need normal. You do not need a former assassin. You're Captain America."

"I'm more than Captain America, and you're more than the Black Widow. The closest thing to normal in my life is the time I spend with you. Nat, don't you get it, we aren't that different. We're both married to our jobs, passionate about protecting innocent people, and we are always better together than apart. At least think about it. I know you feel something, too."

Natasha didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to kiss him senseless. She wanted this to be real, but how could she ever start something with Steve without admitting she'd already been with his double? "Steve, I think you need to get home and get settled. You'll feel differently when things get back to normal. Why don't we table this until later?"

"Not the response I was looking for but I can wait. I know how I feel, Nat, and I'm pretty sure you feel it, too. We are going to have this conversation again."

"I promise you will feel differently when you get back to your life, but if one of us doesn't leave this room soon there will be talk. We don't want the others getting the wrong idea."

"It is probably a bad time mention that Jack was in here half an hour ago."

"Seriously? Steve, this isn't good. The others are probably thinking-"

"Thinking we missed each other and needed the comfort of the other's presence? Pretty sure that's not a lie, Nat."

"You need to think about your reputation here, Steve. Do you know what I had to do to save you last night? Because they do and they know I'm not exactly the wholesome girl-next-door Captain America needs on his arm."

Natasha started to make a run for the door, but Steve reached out and grabbed her arm. His eyes were wild. "What exactly did you have to do, Nat?"

"I," Natasha began then looked away from him, "I had to seduce Bugs Moran so I could get into his office. I told you, I'm not the girl you need."

"You had to seduce Moran?" Steve repeated. "Did he," he paused, "did he hurt you?"

Natasha looked into Steve's eyes. She saw jealousy, but she also saw genuine concern. "No, I was prepared. I was wearing knock-out lipstick. When we started kissing, it didn't take long to put him to sleep. I'm fine, but, Steve, it's what I do. You know that."

Steve pulled her into a hug. "Its what you did before, but it's never something I asked you to do as an Avenger. What if the lipstick hadn't worked? What if you'd been caught? You should never have taken that risk for me, Nat."

"It worked and I'd do it again if it was the only way to save you or any of the others. I'm not ashamed of using my skill set to get the job done, Steve. But, it does give me a certain reputation."

Steve looked at her in silence for a moment. "Why didn't the kiss we shared knock me out?" he finally asked.

"I wiped off the lipstick before I rescued you."

Steve grinned, "In other words, you wanted me to kiss you."

"No," Natasha said with a bit more force than necessary. Of course, she wanted him to kiss her. She just wanted it to have been him she was with in Sydney. "Look, Steve, a lot has happened in the time you've been away. Maybe things were moving in a different direction before they took you. I don't know, but I know this would be a bad idea now."

"You told me there wasn't anyone else last night, but I get the feeling that wasn't the whole truth. What happened, Nat?"

"Things were different when the team was on the run. I was a free agent for the first time in my life. Fury found me and he occasionally called me about side missions. Mostly, I would go and retrieve Chitari tech that had fallen into the wrong hands. After one of the missions, I met someone. He was like me in a lot of ways. We were both on the run because of the Accords. Lots of people with special abilities and enhanced people who disagreed with the registration were in hiding. We started a relationship, but he wasn't what I thought. He wasn't a free agent. He was part of something more sinister, and I guess he thought romancing me was the best way to avoid detection. I don't know. I got played."

"You loved him," Steve said with conviction.

"I loved the lie he was feeding me. Look, Steve, you deserve more than I can give you. And, after what happened, I don't think I could ever be what anyone needs in a relationship. I'm sorry. Can we just forget it and go back to being partners? I have really missed that."

"Whatever you need, Nat. I'll always be here for you."

Natasha left the bunk room and ran into Bucky in the corridor. "Did you tell him?" Bucky asked.

"No, I told him everything he need to know, but I couldn't tell him everything."

"I think your idea of what he needs to know is a little different from mine," Bucky replied, "but, we'll play it your way for now."

Natasha nodded. "It really is for the best, James."

"Nat, he obviously loves you and you love him. How can this be the best?"

"I didn't even realize I was with an imposter! I'm a super spy. I should have known, and Steve suffered for it. Do you honestly think he'd want to be with me if he knew the truth? I wouldn't if things were reversed. This way, I still get to keep his friendship. Leave it alone."

"You're fooling yourself if you think you'll be able to just go back to the way things were, Nat. Nothing is the same as it was before the skrull took him. You'll lose him if you don't tell him the truth. Can you live with that?"

Natasha sighed, "I don't know what else to do."

"Steve always valued the truth and he's big on second chances. Think about that for awhile."


	14. Chapter 14

**Upper State New York**

 **Avenger's Compound**

 **10 days later**

Tony was busy working in his lab when Jarvis announced Carol and T'Challa's presence. "Send them in Jarvis and tell the others to meet us here."

Carol and T'Challa entered the room first, but Bruce, Peter, Sam and a freshly arrived Thor followed closely behind them. Bruce immediately asked about Natasha, Bucky, and Steve. "We ran into a little snag," Carol replied, "but they shouldn't be far behind."

"You just left them!" Bruce's eyes started to turn green.

"At Natasha's request," Carol replied calmly. "She insisted we bring T'Challa, the president, and the other heads of state home. The real Ross was able to steal a second ship. He, another powered man named Jack Hart, Bucky, and Natasha had a sound plan to rescue Steve. They shouldn't be more than a day behind us."

"Oh," Bruce replied, "I'm not sure about Ross being much of a help, but I can see Natasha's reasoning. Ross has never been trustworthy though."

Carol looked at T'Challa then back at the others. "Ross's spent a lot of time on Kral 5. It's changed him. He was instrumental in the rescue mission."

"I should have gone with them," Sam replied.

"We did okay, Sam," Carol replied. "They'll be here soon, and if they aren't, you and I will go rescue them, okay?"

"Seeing you is a bit of a surprise, T'Challa," Tony said, changing the subject slightly. "I guess he was the only other Avenger you found."

Carol nodded. "And, I assume you're mission was also a success, Thor."

"In a manner of speaking," Thor replied. "He is no longer in possession of the infinity stones or the gauntlet, and he and my sister are, at least for the moment, trapped in the ruins of Asgard. The Guardians are currently hiding the stones and gauntlet in various locations."

"Except Vision's, of course," Tony added. "Vision and Wanda are back in Europe for a little R and R. Strange agreed that the stone he was protecting needed to be off -world."

"Good," Carol replied. "I guess it's time for us to get the others home."

"Yeah, about that," Tony began, "this might be our perfect opportunity to test B.A.R.F."

"We are not calling it that," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Whatever, but this is perfect. The skrull T'Challa doesn't know he's been caught. We go to Wakanda with B.A.R.F., test it on T'Challa, and find out if our new skrull detector works."

"I do need to get home quickly," T'Challa agreed.

"Then it's settled. I'll have Fury hold on to the others until we can get to Wakanda. Wheels up in thirty."

 **Stolen Skrull Space Craft**

"If all goes according to plan, I'll be dropping you off on Earth tomorrow," Ross said as he took a bite of his breakfast rations.

"Still not planning on staying with us?" Steve asked. "I'm sure your daughter would like to see her father."

"She wasn't too happy with me even when I wasn't a big, red monster. I don't think I'd fit in on Earth any more."

"You'd be surprised," Natasha replied. "Things have changed since you've been gone. You aren't exactly the strangest person Earth has seen, and if the Accords are overturned, I'm pretty sure your skill set would be useful."

Ross laughed. "Widow, you already have a hulk. Besides, I doubt Banner would want to work with me."

"Bruce understands what you're going through, and Betty was very upset when she thought you had died. You have a second chance waiting on Earth."

"We could use you, Ross," Steve added.

"I'll think about it," Ross replied then he got up and left the room.

"I'm sure you're ready to get home," Natasha said once they were alone.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of feel like I'm already home. I've got you and Bucky with me. It'll be nice to see the other's and start untangling the mess the skrull made, but I'm really just glad to be with you again. And, Bucky, of course. I guess you guys are kind of home to me," he added as an afterthought.

Natasha felt her heart flip flop again. Steve had been very good about not pushing her for a relationship since their conversation the first morning in his quarters, and Natasha had done her best not to be alone with him. But, there was something about the way he considered her and Bucky his home. She smiled softly and he returned the smile.

"I am looking forward to movie nights though. I've missed those. I've also missed chocolate chip ice cream. You are going to catch me up on the new releases, right?"

"Of course, Cap. What kind of partner would I be if I let you miss out on the last Maze Runner movie?"

Steve chuckled, "Not a very good one." He got up to put away his trash then gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. From the hallway, he called back, "You're buying the chocolate chip ice cream and I want a cherry on top, Romanoff."

Natasha laughed. Her cheek could still feel his kiss, but she knew he was trying to help them get back to the friendship they had before. She sighed. In time, everything would be okay. She could go back to loving him from afar. It would be awhile before she could see herself trying to set him up with a nice girl, but they'd get there. Everything was going to be just fine.

 **Wakanda**

 **Royal Palace**

Tony and Bruce went into the palace without the others. Once they were with Scott, Clint, and skrull T'Challa, Tony started his speech. "You guys already know about B.A.R.F.," he began.

Scott shook his head, and Clint said, "What?"

"B.A.R.F., the therapy device I designed to help with PTSD. Anyway, after all we've gone through, I thought it might help us. We need to be able to stay focused with everything that's happening. It helped me and Bruce. Wanda and Peter said it was relaxing. Even Strange and Sam were impressed, so we figured the nice thing to do was bring it here and help you guys, too."

"Help us barf?" Clint asked.

"No, help you relax. Trust me, it works," Tony replied.

"I'm game," Scott said with a grin. When Clint gave him a look, he replied, "I'm bored. It's better than just doing nothing."

"Easy, royalty has way more responsibility, Antman. The king gets to go first," Tony chided.

"It's really not necessary. I'm fine," skrull T'Challa began.

"T'Challa, your kingdom was ravaged by Thanos. I insist. Let me help you," Tony lied. "It's what friends do. We are friends, right?"

"I don't have much time at the moment."

"Good, this won't take long and you'll be ready to get to work, fully invigorated."

Within a few minutes, Tony and Bruce had the device set up and turned on. Clint and Scott watched in anticipation. "Um, Tony, I think something's wrong with your machine. He doesn't look so good," Clint said.

"No, he doesn't," Tony replied. "Shouldn't be long now."

A few seconds later, the heart rate monitor started to beep faster and warning bells went off. "Seriously, Tony, turn it off," Clint demanded.

Before Tony could reply, the skrull resumed his true form. "I would say our detector works just fine." He spoke into his comms, "Marvel, Falcon, you can bring in the real T'Challa now."

"He was a skrull," Scott said excitedly.

"Carol is here! So, Nat is back. Is she here? Did they find Cap?" Clint asked excitedly.

"There was a little snag, but the rest of the gang should be here soon. We have a working skrull detector and a helicarrier full of diplomats, including the president. You two ready to help us return them to their proper places and capture some more reptiles?"

"Just let me grab my bow," Clint replied. "But, I'm going to need the details on that little snag as soon as we are airborne."

 **Yes, this one was a little short, but I needed to clear up a few details before Nat and Steve arrive home. Lots of angst and drama ahead folks. The trip may be over, but the journey has a ways to go. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Avenger's Compound was nearly empty when Ross landed the newly acquired ship on the landing pad. Happy rushed to greet them with Pepper not far behind. Natasha hung back a bit while Pepper hugged Steve and told him Tony had gotten his room ready.

"Rooms have been prepared for all of you," Pepper added before looking at Bucky. "Your room is the same one you had before."

Bucky looked a little shocked. "I wasn't planning to stay under the circumstances. I'm sure Tony would rather I be anywhere but here."

"He's the one who had me get your room ready," Pepper said with a small smile. "Nothing can change what happened, but Tony has had a lot of time to think. You didn't kill his parents, James. The Winter Soldier killed them under Hydra's orders. Tony gets that now, and this place has been empty too long."

"I don't know what to say," Bucky replied.

"Just say thank you and accept the room," Natasha said as she playfully hit his shoulder. "Where's everyone else, Pepper?"

"Getting the rest of the diplomats home. They started with T'Challa. Clint is fine. He's helping. They should be back tonight, and Tony wants to celebrate."

Natasha smiled, but it was Steve who spoke. "I need to talk to him when he gets back. The skrull who took my place did some damage. I want to clean it up, and Tony seems like the right place to start."

"Tony doesn't blame you for what happened, Steve. Honestly, I think he's a little relieved his fight was with an imposter. He's really missed you."

"I've missed him, too. I've missed all of you."

"That's why Tony wants to celebrate. Don't worry. It'll just be the team and a few old friends. I guess Natasha told you about Coulson."

"Yes, she filled me in on a lot of things. I'm glad he's alive. Is it sad that Coulson being resurrected with Kree blood didn't even register as one of the top ten strangest things I've ever heard?"

Everyone laughed. "Don't worry, soldier," Natasha said as she patted his shoulder, "It's not the strangest thing any of us have heard lately."

As they were talking, Betty made her way to the group. "Dad?" she whispered. "They told me what happened. Is it really you?"

"It's me," Ross replied. "I know my appearance is shocking-"

He didn't get to finish before Betty hugged him. "I've missed you so much. I'm glad you're home."

"So, I guess that settles it," Steve said as he watched the father and daughter reunion, "you'll be sticking around for awhile, Ross?"

"I don't think I want to go anywhere," Ross replied.

Soon everyone was getting settled in their rooms, and Natasha had to admit it was nice to finally be home. Her room was next door to Steve's. It had made sense for the two of them to share one of the apartments Tony had designed when they were training the team together, so she wasn't surprised when she found him sitting on the couch when she came out of her room.

"This feels right," Steve said as he scooted over to make room for her.

"It is good to be back. I guess we left here about the same time honestly."

"That's one thing I'm actually grateful for, Nat. I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt you using my face. I'm glad he wasn't anywhere near you these last few years."

A lump formed in Natasha's throat. Lying to Steve Rogers was not something she had ever intended to do, and she lied for a living. "He saved my life during the battle with Thanos."

"You didn't mention that before, but I'm grateful."

"Well, I was catching you up on two years of your life. I was bound to forget a few things. It's how we caught him. He threw himself between me and a blast at the end of the battle. I just got a concussion, but he nearly died. I thought it was you. When Bruce pulled the wreckage off of you, I thought you were dead then suddenly I was looking at a giant reptile. It was disconcerting." She paused, "That was by far the strangest thing I've ever seen. I was afraid I'd never see you again. I'm glad I was wrong."

"I'm just lucky you came to get me. I don't know where I would have ended up if you guys hadn't shown up when you did. You saved me, Nat."

"That's what we do, right?" Natasha replied. "You're one of my best friends, Steve. I couldn't leave you in another galaxy. Besides, if it hadn't been me, it would have been Tony and I don't think he could have pulled off that dress."

Steve laughed. "It was quite a dress."

"Is it going to be awkward sharing this space? I mean after our conversation on the ship, I'd understand if you'd rather me trade rooms with Bucky. He's going to share a living space with Jack. I think Jack would be comfortable with me around"

"No, absolutely not. I like having you close. Besides, if I'm ever going to change your mind about us, I don't need you and the Jack of Hearts getting too buddy-buddy," Steve answered quickly.

"You're impossible," Natasha teased. "I'm not interested in Jack romantically. I think I've finally learned my lesson about dating teammates."

"Bruce did a number on you. I'm sorry."

"Bruce didn't mean to leave. The other guy just didn't let him out for awhile," Natasha said softly. She couldn't exactly tell him her realization had nothing to do with Bruce, not if she was going to maintain her story.

"Ms. Romanoff, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark and the others have arrived and request your company in the common room," Friday interrupted.

"On our way, Friday," Steve replied and Natasha followed him to the party.

Champagne was already being poured when they arrived, and Tony handed them each a glass. "Good work, Widow," Tony said as he handed her a glass. "And, it's really, really good to have you home Capsycle. I'm sorry it took us so long."

"Not your fault, Tony. I'm sorry things went down the way they did."

"And, that one is definitely not your fault. All that matters now if that the planet is safe for the moment. We are all together. The Accords will probably be thrown out within the week. I'd call that reason enough to celebrate. To Cap's return," he shouted, holding his glass in the air, "and to the Avengers, old and new, back where they belong!"

As the party kicked into high gear, Carol made her way to Natasha. "Well? Don't keep me in suspense."

"It wasn't him and I didn't tell him."

"Are you sure that's the way you want to play it?"

"No, but I'm sure it's for the best."

"Okay, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. It's nice being part of a team again. I've been on my own too long," Carol said as she took another sip of her drink.

"So, you'll be taking up Tony's offer?"

"I will. I think I'm needed here more than out there at the moment. Besides, I wouldn't mind a little normal in my life."

"A little normal or a little Bucky?" Natasha teased.

"Both," Carol laughed. "He's special. I haven't been this interested in anyone in a long time."

"Good, he needs someone like you."

"From the puppy dog looks the captain is giving you, I'd say Rogers needs someone like you. So you don't tell him, big deal. Just take a chance and start something new."

Natasha didn't bother replying. Instead she excused herself and went to talk to Fury.

"Romanoff, I see the mission was successful."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"Not particularly. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Rogers know?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm not telling him."

"Need out of here for awhile? You could work for me or Coulson would be more than happy to have you."

"I'm where I belong."

"That was a good answer. Next time you marry Rogers, send me an invite."

"It's not like, I mean, there won't be a next time."

"Time will tell. I would suspect I will be making a toast at the wedding by Christmas judging by the way his eyes follow you around the room."

"He deserves better-"

"I disagree. Actually, I was just wondering if he's good enough. And, on that note, I will take my leave. Goodnight Romanoff."

"Goodnight Fury."

The party was still in full swing when Natasha excused herself. She had already changed into her pajamas and in bed when she heard Steve make his way to his own room. He was never quiet when Thor brought out the Asgardian ale. She giggled as he sang an out of tune battle song Thor had taught him. This felt good, even if it wasn't everything she wanted. She had told Fury the truth. She was where she belonged.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve had been back at the compound nearly two weeks, and he genuinely felt like he was starting to get back into the swing of things. They had been busy. The Accords were repealed and they'd all begin given full pardons. Officially, the change was made because of the threat from Thanos and the important role the Avengers had in his defeat. Unofficially, the Accords were gone because so many who had pushed for them were skrulls. Of course, the skrull invasion was classified so very few people knew where Steve had spent the last two years.

This was the first time he had been separated from Natasha and Bucky since they'd been reunited. Carol had asked them to accompany her to D.C. to finish debriefing the president, and he really missed them. He was actually a little relieved when Sam came to his room bearing a package from T'Challa.

"Special delivery, Cap," Sam said with a grin. "Looks like your stuff has arrived from Wakanda."

Steve took the box and frowned. "I wonder how much it it's actually mine."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law, right? Need a hand unpacking?"

"I wouldn't mind the company," Steve replied as he opened the package. He pulled out the stack of clothes first. He didn't recognize many of them, but they were basically his style. There were a few books and a sketch pad. Steve opened it and found sketches of the team and several of people he assumed his imposter met in Wakanda. It was a little weird looking at the drawings. They looked exactly the way they'd have looked if he had drawn them himself.

Next, he pulled out his toiletry bag. Opening it more out of curiosity than anything else, he found his brand of cologne and toothpaste. Then he saw something he never would have expected. He held up the wedding band in shock. This couldn't have belonged to his double. "Sam?"

"Woe," Sam replied, "I did not see that coming."

"Me either," Steve sighed.

"Maybe it was put in there by mistake."

"I doubt it. Look at the engraving."

Sam took the ring and read it aloud, "Man out of time." He handed the ring back to Steve. "Not a lot of those out there. What are you going to do?"

"I have to figure out who he married and tell her the truth. Any idea who might think she's Mrs. Steve Rogers?" Steve said solemnly.

"Sorry, Cap. I didn't stay in Wakanda long. My mom got sick. She lives in Buffalo, so I snuck into Canada so I would be close if she needed me. He didn't say anything about a wife when we talked," Sam paused to think. "Maybe he followed up on that lip lock with Sharon. That would be a kicker, wouldn't It? You could be married to Peggy's niece."

"Lip lock? Peggy's niece? Sam, I have no idea what you are talking about. Nat didn't mention Sharon."

"Well, to be fair to Widow, she wasn't there when you kissed Sharon. It was just before the battle at the Airport with the other Avengers. That Shield agent Fury had watching you in D.C. turned out to be Peggy's niece. After the government confiscated your shield, she got it back and he kissed her. It wasn't exactly a peck on the cheek either, Steve. My money's on her."

"I guess I need to find Sharon. If she wasn't part of the task force dealing with the skrulls, she probably has no idea we're not really married."

"This is going to be awkward," Sam replied. "Last I heard, Sharon was back in the Rochester office. Maybe you should give her a call, but I wouldn't tell her the skrull thing on the phone."

"I guess I'm going to finally do what Natasha told me to a few years ago. Time to ask Sharon to dinner. How exactly do you tell a woman she's not really your wife?"

"No clue, Cap, no clue."

"Keep this to yourself, Sam. I'd rather handle it before everyone else finds out if it's all the same to you."

"Sure, your secret is safe with me."

Steve called the CIA office and found himself on the phone with Sharon a few minutes later. "This is Agent Carter. Can I help you?"

"Hi, um, Sharon, it's Steve."

"Steve, I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Next time an alien overlord attacks, pick up the phone and let me know you're still alive," Sharon laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Steve winced.

"You're forgiven. It's been a little crazy here, too, so I get it."

"I was wondering if we could get together later. Maybe dinner?" Steve asked.

"Sure, I should be finished about 5. Want to meet me in Rochester? There's a nice little café down the road from my office. I'm sure it'll remind you of the old days. We could meet about 6 if that works for you."

"That works. I'll see you at 6, Sharon."

"I better get back to work. I'm flying a desk at the moment, and you wouldn't believe the paperwork involved in alien invasions."

"Oh, I believe it. Goodbye Sharon." Steve hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "That was a little weird. I haven't even spoken to her since D.C."

"She doesn't know that. Did she say anything that would let you know she's the wife?"

"She got onto me for not calling after the battle, but that's about it."

"Oh, yeah, forgetting to call the wife is a real no no."

"She's not my wife, well, not really. This is going to be a rough dinner."

Sam laughed, "I don't envy you there, Cap."

Steve got to the café a few minutes early. He was nervous. The wedding band felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. He'd ordered his drink and was staring at the door when Sharon walked inside. She smiled and waved. Steve waved back but his smile faded fast as his eyes moved to her abdomen. She was pregnant.

Steve started panicking. He knew from the debriefing that skrull physiology was compatible with human physiology, so there was a very real possibility that Sharon's baby was half-skrull if she was indeed his "wife".

Steve stood up as Sharon arrived at the table. She immediately gave him a big hug and started talking. "It is so good to see you safe, sound, and in the states."

"It's really good to be home," Steve replied, unsure of how to even begin his conversation. "You're having a baby," he finally blurted.

Sharon laughed. "And, you're getting forgetful in your old age," she teased. "I told you over the phone. It's a boy. He's due in a little over five weeks."

"Wow, a boy."

"Kevin wants to name him Steven. He's such a Captain America fan boy. He's really jealous he can't join us for dinner, but he'll be back in a few days and he insists we have dinner together soon. Thanks for the toaster, by the way. It was sweet of you to think about us on our big day."

Steve smiled sincerely this time. Sharon was married to someone else. "I'd really like that," he said genuinely.

"I have absolutely hated being stuck behind a desk these last several weeks, but it did give me an interesting view of the invasions. I'm guessing you helped with the other invasion," she said, lowering her voice. "Unbelievable that something like that went undetected for so long."

"You have no idea," Steve replied. "Honestly, that's a little part of why I called. Well, it's a big part actually. I've been further away from the states than you know. A lot further for a lot longer if you get my drift."

Sharon's eyes got wide. "You mean you were one of the ones they replaced? When?"

"Two years ago. Um, I wasn't the one you helped when Bucky was missing."

"Wow, that's just wow," Sharon stammered.

"Sam told me you got my shield. Thanks for that."

"You don't have to thank me. It was yours. Besides Romanoff did the heavy-lifting. She just couldn't give it to you herself, so she had me take care of it. I bet she's glad to have you back," Sharon replied.

"She and Bucky came to rescue me."

"Well, I'm glad they were successful, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are we having dinner? I mean, our friendship really came after you were gone. Don't get me wrong, I would love to actually be friends with the real you, but why now?"

"Well, it's a funny story actually. I got a package from Wakanda today, and this was in it." Steve pulled the wedding ring out of his pocket. "Since I wasn't seeing anyone, I had no idea who he married. Sam thought maybe-"

"It was me," Sharon smiled. "So, you came to let me down easy?" Steve nodded, and Sharon laughed. "You must have panicked when you realized I was pregnant."

"I'm not going to lie, I was terrified. I'm glad you found someone special, Sharon. Congratulations on your son."

"Thanks, Steve. Kevin and I are very happy. Of course, we still have a mystery to solve, don't we?"

"I do need to tell whoever she is the truth. It's not fair to her to ignore this," Steve replied as he popped the ring back in his pocket. "But, I have no idea who she is or how to find her."

"Hmm, I have a feeling Mrs. Rogers would have already shown up at your door if she didn't already know the truth."

"You think she's someone with security clearance?"

"I do."

"But, who?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Steve, it's pretty obvious to me. Who came to rescue you? Who made sure I brought you your shield? Who let you go at the airport and turned herself into a fugitive?"

Steve's face paled. So many things suddenly made perfect sense. "Sharon, is it okay if we just skip straight to dessert? I've got to get to D.C. I need to see Natasha as soon as possible."

Sharon giggled. "Go get her, Steve. We'll do dinner and dessert on you in a few weeks." Steve nodded and stood up. "And, Steve, bring the wife."

 **Avenger's Compound**

Natasha had taken a hop back ahead of Bucky and Carol. She missed Steve, and it was Friday night. They'd been so busy since they'd gotten home that they hadn't gotten to have their movie night yet, so she stopped and picked up chocolate chip ice cream and a jar of maraschino cherries on the way back to the compound.

Sam was in the main living area when she walked inside. "Nat, you're back early. Is that ice cream?"

"Yes, is Steve around? He was craving chocolate chip."

"He went out," Sam replied.

"Out where?" Natasha asked.

"It's not really any of my business-"

"Considering the last time he went out alone we lost him for two years, you should have made it your business," Natasha snapped.

"Rochester for dinner," Sam replied.

"Alone?"

"With Sharon Carter."

"Oh, well, good for him," Natasha replied, her heart suddenly racing. "I told him to ask her out years ago. I guess he finally got up the nerve."

"Something like that," Sam hedged. "Got enough ice cream to share?"

Natasha handed him the grocery bag. "Knock yourself out," she replied before heading to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve raced back to the compound. He needed to get to D.C. fast and talk to Natasha. Sam was in the common room eating ice cream when he arrived.

"Well, was she the wife?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Not my wife," Steve replied hastily. "She is married though and expecting a baby. I need to get to D.C., Sam. I've got to talk to Nat."

"Nat got back about an hour ago. She was looking for you. She even brought chocolate chip ice cream, but she didn't stick around to eat any. I guess she was tired. She went to her room after I told her you were out with Sharon."

Steve froze. "What exactly did you tell her? Does she know about the ring?"

"No, I kept your secret. She just thinks you had a date."

"That's even worse. Sam, I'm going to talk to Nat. Make sure nobody disturbs us, okay?"

"Sure, Cap, whatever you say."

The lights were out in the private living room, so Steve went straight to Natasha's bedroom door. "Nat, are you awake?" he asked as he knocked. When he got no response, he knocked again. "Nat, I'm coming in."

The bed was still made, but Natasha was nowhere to be found. Steve had a sick feeling as he went to his room. As soon as he turned on his light, he saw it. There was a note on the bed.

 _Steve,_

 _The last few months have been crazy. As good as it's been having the team back together, I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed making my own schedule. Fury offered me an opportunity a few weeks ago, and I've decided to take him up on it for now._

 _Don't worry. If you get in over your head, I'll be back to rescue you. Take care of the team for me, Cap. Don't let them get sloppy._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Nat_

Steve had to read the letter twice to actually believe she was gone. It didn't take a genius to figure out she'd left because she thought he was seeing Sharon. More convinced than ever that Sharon was right, Steve grabbed his phone. Of course, Natasha's phone went straight to voice mail, so he called Clint.

"Barton speaking. The world better not be ending again, Cap. I just got home."

"The world's fine. Have you talked to Natasha?"

"She called this morning and said she was going to head back to New York tonight. She hasn't made it back?"

"She was here, but she left before I got to see her," Steve replied, unsure of how many details he wanted to give Clint.

"That's odd. She seemed anxious to get home. She said she owed you a movie night," Clint said in a worried tone. "Ill fire up the quinjet."

"No, don't come in. She's not in danger, I don't think. I was having dinner with Sharon when she came in and I think she read more into it than was actually there. She said she was going to work for Fury. I think she just quit."

"Oh, Cap, that's not good. I shouldn't be telling you this but Nat wasn't okay when she found out you were gone. She was so desperate to interrogate the skrull alone that Bucky and I had to sneak her inside. I think she cares about you in a little different way than she cares about the rest of us. She just won't admit it."

"Any idea what she asked the skrull that she didn't want anybody else to hear?"

"Well, she wanted to know where you were, but we all wanted that information. Nat seemed pretty obsessed with finding out exactly how long you'd been gone."

"Clint, I think Natasha and my imposter were involved. Does that sound like a possibility to you?"

"Well, I wasn't in touch with Nat much while we were on the run. She sent the occasional message, but it wasn't safe for us to get together. But, it honestly wouldn't surprise me. You better find her, Steve. Nat doesn't need to be alone again."

"Any idea where she might have gone?"

"Nat is resourceful. She could be anywhere. If she said she was going to work for Fury then he's the one you need to call. Keep me posted and I'll be ready if you need back up."

"Thanks, Clint."

Steve called Fury next. "This better be good, Rogers. I gave you this number for emergencies only."

"Nat's gone. Her letter said she was going to work for you. I need to find her, Fury."

"And, why is that, Rogers?"

"She needs to be here where I know she's safe," Steve replied.

"Romanoff is extremely resourceful. She can make it anywhere, but you already knew that, Rogers. So, I'll ask again. Why do you need to find her?"

"Because I need her here. I," Steve paused, "I love her, Fury. No, I'm in love with her, and I think she loves me, too."

"That was the right answer, Rogers. I'm sending you an address. I don't know for certain it's where she's going, but I have a hunch. Go get her, Rogers."

"Thank you."

"And, Rogers, if you hurt her, I will make you disappear for another seventy years. You got that?"

"Understood."

 **Sydney, Australia**

Natasha hated flying commercial. She was absolutely exhausted when she arrived at her apartment. Seriously, why on earth would anyone want to fly with a toddler? Natasha didn't think the child slept more than thirty minutes of the flight, and when he wasn't screaming, he was kicking the back of her seat. She could probably sleep for a week and not recover from that flight.

She didn't bother turning her phone back on, because she knew there would be messages from Steve. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet. It was terrible of her to feel jealous. She's the one who told him they should just be friends, and she did push him to get a normal girl. But, she wasn't ready to celebrate his new life yet. She needed time, so she ran. She would eventually take Fury up on his offer, so she didn't exactly lie to Steve. But, first, she was going to rest up and nurse her broken heart. If she was lucky, the Earth wouldn't need saving until she could look at Steve without wanting to kiss him senseless.

Natasha went to bed and slept hard. She was sleeping so hard, she almost missed the pounding on her front door. Nobody knew she was here, so this could be trouble. Grabbing her robe and a gun, she quietly went to the door. Opening it slowly, she saw a very frazzled Steve.

"What are you doing her, Cap?" she asked as her mind raced with questions. How did he find her so fast? Maybe she was the one getting sloppy.

"That skrull stole something from me," he said breathlessly, "and I need you to help me get it back."

"Make some coffee. I'll get dressed."

"You don't have to change on my account," Steve replied as he looked her over head to toe.

Wait, was Steve flirting with her after his date with Sharon? Surely, he wouldn't dare. Natasha pulled her robe a little tighter. "I'll be back in five. Get the coffee ready, Rogers. Two sugars, no cream then you can tell me what your missing and give me the scoop on your date with Sharon."

"I know how you like your coffee, Romanoff," Steve replied with a smirk. "And, I'll give you all the details. Just hurry back. I don't want you out of my sight. No sneaking out a window. I need you."

Natasha nodded and headed to her room. She was almost convinced Steve had been abducted by skrulls again by the time she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. How could he possibly be here otherwise?


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha stepped out of her room, laptop in hand. Steve smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you," Natasha said before taking a sip and getting down to business. "I know Sonny didn't take anything with him, so unless he handed it off to another skrull, whatever it is must be on the planet. You're lucky I'm good at what I do, Cap. I kept tabs on the whole teams movements. He was playing vigilante all over the globe, so this could take some work. What exactly am I looking for?"

Steve pulled the wedding band out of his pocket. "This came with my belongings from Wakanda. Apparently, I'm married."

Natasha's eyes grew wide. She really was getting sloppy. Her first stop should have been to Wakanda to find that ring. Trying to play it cool, she took the ring from his hand and pretended to examine it. "Okay, it's a wedding band, but you're not really married. Maybe he was but you're not responsible for his actions, Steve. Just leave it alone and forget it happened. You're just getting back into the dating game. Don't throw this thing with Sharon away to chase another man's wife. It's not worth it."

"Thing with Sharon?" Steve questioned. "I don't have a thing with Sharon. Sam saw the ring and thought she might be the wife. I thought I should talk to her face to face. It would have been wrong to tell her she was married to an alien on the phone. I wanted to let her down easy."

"Oh," Natasha replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious and a little guilty. She was definitely getting sloppy.

"Yeah, imagine my panic when she walked into the restaurant very obviously pregnant."

"Oh no. You must have thought-"

"I did. Thankfully, she apologized for her husband's absence pretty quickly. He's a big Captain America fan by the way, and apparently I sent them a toaster for a wedding gift."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh a little. "That was an interesting choice."

"Sadly, if I'd been here, I probably would have sent a toaster. The point is I need to know who has the matching ring. It's important. Sharon had a few theories."

"Oh, what were her theories?"

"Well, she pointed out that I've been home a few weeks. Wouldn't you think my wife would have shown up looking for me? Sharon seemed to think so. She figures whoever the woman is must have enough security clearance to already know it wasn't me she married."

Natasha took a deep breath. "Well, if she already knows then you can relax. You don't have to worry about letting her down easy. Just leave it alone. If she doesn't make herself known then you don't have to deal with any of this."

"I can't do that, Nat. I need to know. I've gone through some of the possible candidates. Wanda was easy to rule out because of her relationship with Vision. If she were a member of the Dora Milaje, I highly doubt the ring would have made it back to me. She'd have already confiscated it."

"Makes sense," Natasha replied as she stared at her cup to avoid looking Steve in the eyes.

"But, I do have a suspect. She's fiery, smart, gorgeous, and my perfect match." Steve paused, "Maria Hill." Natasha's eyes shot up from her coffee in shock. "I'm kidding, Nat. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you feel right now. You think you need to do something about this but you don't. It wasn't even a legal ceremony. We used our aliases and you weren't even there."

"This is what you told Bucky I could never know, isn't it? You are the two people I trust most in the world, and you kept this secret from me."

"It's on me, Steve. Bucky didn't agree with my decision, but he respected it."

"You knew how I felt about you, and you still didn't tell me. Are you in love with the skrull?"

"No," Natasha quickly answered, "I'm still mad they didn't let me kill him. He took you away from us for two years Steve. I am definitely not in love with him."

"You married him and you won't give me the time of day. What am I supposed to think, Nat? You obviously felt something for him you don't feel for me."

"Steve, it wasn't like that. He was a mess after the team became fugitives. He blamed himself. I could relate. I could act on the feelings that had been there for a long time, maybe longer than I realized."

Steve pulled her into his arms. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a mess, too. I lost seventy years in the ice then another two on that planet. I don't know if I'm going or coming most days, and the only thing that gets me through is knowing you're right next door. Is that mess enough or do I need to become a fugitive? Because, I will do whatever it takes to get back what that skrull stole from me. He took my chance with the woman I love, Nat. Are you going to let him get away with that?"

Natasha looked into Steve's eyes. She'd never seen so much honesty, so much love, or so much passion. "Steve, if we are going to do this, it needs to be for keeps. I can't lose you in my life."

"For keeps is the only way I could ever be with you, Nat," Steve replied softly. "And, just to be clear, we are having a moment and I am going to kiss you now. If you have any doubts, this is your last chance."

Natasha didn't bother answering. She also didn't bother waiting for him to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They kissed until they had to stop to breathe then Steve put his ring on his finger. "I'm going to assume you've got one of these around here somewhere."

"Hold your horses, soldier. We're not technically married," Natasha teased. "You'll still have to ask."

"Oh, I'll be asking. And, when we get married for real, the whole team will be there to watch. I'm not letting you go."

"Well, when you ask, I'll probably say yes. I'm not letting you go either. I love you, Steve." Natasha kissed him again. "But, for the record, if you're not the real Steve Rogers and I find out you're a shape-shifting alien, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Steve laughed. "Fair enough. Now, are you coming home with me or am I camping on your couch indefinitely."

"You're definitely not camping on my couch, but the world could probably survive a week or two without us. Maybe we should take a little time away."

"Now, that is something I could live with. I don't care where I am if you're by my side," Steve smirked.

"Let's recover from the jet lag and explore some place new. I've never tried my hand at being a tourist. It could be fun."

"I like that idea, but we go on this vacation as us. No aliases, no disguises, just you and me, okay?"

"I love that idea," Natasha said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch enjoying each other's presence. Just before seven, there was a knock on the door. Natasha answered with Steve at her side. There was a delivery man with a package addressed to both of them. Inside was a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a note.

 _Told you I'd toast to your happiness. Be good to each other, and I expect an invite to the wedding._

 _Nick_

"I guess asking how you found me so quickly is pointless, huh? Fury told you."

"He did," Steve said with a smile. "He also promised to make me disappear for another seventy years if I hurt you. I'm pretty sure you're his favorite."

"He's turning into a softy, but he's a softy with great taste."


	19. Chapter 19

**I am ending this story here. Chapters 19 and 20 will be slightly reworked and part of a sequel called A Captain's Future.**


End file.
